


Bienvenidos a RedWood

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés Bienvenue a RedWood de Gottevil. <br/>Regina, siguiendo una idea de Emma, propone a los miembros del Consejo Municipal hacer la reunión en el bosque, pasar tres días juntos para estrechar lazos...</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11544871/1/Welcome-to-RedWood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenidos a RedWood

**Author's Note:**

> Gottevil puso en papel una idea o un sueño que tuvo una amiga suya. No quiero desvelar nada del fic, pero sí diré que es  diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados.

 

«No sé si ha sido una buena idea…»

Regina miró a su pasajera moviendo la cabeza, un deseo de asesinar la embargó de repente.

«¡Emma, te recuerdo que es tu idea!»

La rubia giró la cabeza para evitar la furibunda mirada de su compañera y miró por la ventanilla haciendo una mueca. El moribundo paisaje que desfilaba bajo sus ojos la desmoralizaba totalmente. Árboles, poc, gris, poc, verde, poc, y otra vez más árboles… poc

«Síiii…lo sé…pero yo…pensaba que me dirías, poc, que era una idea estúpida y que no, poc, lo haríamos. Eres tú la mitad racional de, poc, nuestra pareja, ¡te recuerdo!»

La morena apretó los dientes lanzando una oscura mirada a su compañera.

«¡Deja de golpear la cabeza contra el cristal, si no, voy a acabar por lanzarte a través de él!»

Emma detuvo inmediatamente su movimiento de péndulo desorbitando los ojos. La duda la asaltó unos segundos, pero se giró rápidamente hacia la morena sonriendo

«¡No te atreverías, me amas demasiado para eso!»

Suspirando de exasperación, Regina sintió cómo su mandíbula se crispaba cuando apretó fuertemente el volante. Con los ojos fijos hacia delante, se concentró en la carretera, y aceleró repentinamente.

 

«¿Por qué acelera de esa manera? ¡Está completamente loca!» exclamó David pisando a su vez sobre el pedal de la derecha para seguir la berlina negra que comenzaba a distanciarse

«Puede que estemos cerca y de golpe tiene prisa…»

«O puede que Emma la esté sacando de sus casillas» suspiró el padre de la rubia mirando a su mujer

«Conociéndolas, pienso que la segunda opción es más plausible» respondió la pequeña morena frotándose la nariz con la palma de la mano.

«¡Qué idea ha tenido de traernos a este bosque en mitad de la nada!»

 Snow apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana, imitando, sin saberlo,  a su hija en el coche negro, y miró cómo desfilaban los árboles. El bosque no la molestaba, al contrario, era en ese medio donde ella mejor se sentía, pero el hecho de encontrarse todos juntos en el fin del mundo la inquietaba un poco.

«La idea de base no es, en principio, mala» murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, como para tranquilizarse ella misma

«¿Encontrarnos todos juntos en un rincón aislado durante tres días? ¿Te parece que es una buena idea?» exclamó su marido mientras conducía cada vez de forma más brusca para conseguir seguir el coche de Regina, que de nuevo había acelerado.

«Escucha…Emma propuso que el consejo municipal se hiciera fuera de Storybrooke para intentar estrechar los lazos entre nosotros, no lo hizo de mala fe. Y además, el ambiente de bosque se presta mucho a Halloween, ¿no?»

David suspiró e hizo una mueca.

«Somos el Rey y la Reina, cariño, habríamos podido decir no y hacer como de costumbre, una reunión de algunas horas en el ayuntamiento y luego comida en Granny’s»

Snow se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin decir nada.

«De todas maneras, solo has aceptado para poder espiar a tu hija» rezongó David dando un volantazo para esquivar una piedra «No confías totalmente en Regina, ¡solo estás aquí para espiarlas!»

La pequeña morena fusiló a su marido con la mirada y abrió la boca, pero la cerró varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, buscando respirar.

«Yo…no quiero espiarla. Solo quiero…ver si su amor es sincero, ¡eso es todo!» intentó explicar mientras se ponía roja «Y además, deja de protestar, ¿quieres? ¡Vamos tres días al bosque con nuestros amigos, no al infierno!»

«Eso lo dices tú» murmuró el rubio mordisqueándose el labio «¡Y Henry no está aquí!»

«Henry está mejor con Granny, de momento, que con nosotros. Vamos a trabajar, te recuerdo. ¡Y además, lo que te molesta, sobre todo, es que va a estar jugando a ese juego tonto sin ti!» respondió Snow apuntando a su marido con un dedo

«¡Peeero, estaba a punto de pasar el nivel cincuenta y dos! No es justo, me va a adelantar. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me va a llevar cogerlo?»

Con un suspiro de lasitud, la pequeña morena cerró los ojos, pero no pudo retener una sonrisa. Estos chicos….

 

«¿Se han vuelto locos o qué?» preguntó Belle al ver el pick-up de David seguir el coche de Regina a una velocidad demasiado elevada para el sencillo camino de tierra por donde estaban circulando.

«No tengo ni idea» respondió, frunciendo el ceño, pero  calmadamente el brujo, que sostenía el volante «Creo que nos acercamos a la zona donde están las cabañas y tiene prisa por llegar…»

«No sé por qué estamos conduciendo de esta manera desde hace horas, la magia hubiera venido bien para hacernos aparecer allí, habríamos ganado un tiempo precioso» refunfuñó Ruby, que retorcía entre sus dedos un mechón de sus largos cabellos, totalmente espatarrada en el asiento posterior de la berlina de Gold

Belle se removió un poco para alargar su cinto de seguridad e intentar pasar la cabeza entre los dos asientos para hablar con su pasajera.

«Regina nos ha explicado que, dado que la magia no existe allí donde vamos, sería demasiado peligroso utilizarla para teletransportarse. En este bosque ni tú ni ella, ni siquiera Rumpel…» miró al mago sonriendo «pueden hacer nada sobrenatural»

El viejo hombre asintió moviendo la cabeza.

«Y además de ser muy peligroso, la magia es algo muy difícil de controlar. Trasladarse a un sitio, donde esta no existe, a través de un hechizo, aunque se controle, podría hacer aparecer tus miembros en lugares diferentes» respondió él con una ligera sonrisa

«¿Qui…quieres decir…cortada en trozos?» preguntó la morena desorbitando los ojos, colocándose recta repentinamente en el asiento, su cara acababa de rozar la de Belle.

«Eso es…o podrías encontrarte fusionada con un árbol o roca»

«O aparecer totalmente desnuda» exclamó Belle riendo

Ruby sonrió ampliamente mirando a la joven a los ojos.

«Eso no me disgustaría…si fuera igual para todo el mundo» murmuró ella con la elevación de tono suficiente para que el conductor no escuchara.

Belle se mordió el labio y enrojeció instantáneamente, se dio la vuelta para encarar la carretera bajo la mirada divertida de Ruby, que se volvió a colocar bien en el asiento posterior sonriendo.

 

«¡Sigo sin comprender por qué has aceptado esta estúpida reunión!» refunfuñó Marianne cruzando los brazos

El hombre no escondió su irritación y suspiró, golpeando el volante con la palma de la mano, por segunda vez en el día.

«Escucha, Marianne, cuando Regina propuso hacer esta reunión fuera del pueblo, me dijiste que por qué no. Y ahora, estás de pataleta y rezongas desde hace tres horas, ¡ya se está volviendo insoportable!»

«¡Robin, cuando dije eso, no sabía que sería a horas en coche de Storybrooke, y mucho menos en un bosque perdido en ninguna parte!» gritó la mujer, enervándose cada vez más, sus manos moviéndose compulsivamente.

«Pero, ¿y yo qué sabía?» respondió el hombre sintiendo cómo su paciencia se desvanecía «Ha sido ella la que ha organizado todo, propuso hacer la reunión  del consejo fuera del pueblo y se encargó de todo, no podía saber a dónde nos llevaría»

«Dado el tiempo que pasas con ella, habrías podido preguntarle, ¿no?» respondió Marianne con oscura mirada

«¿Cómo es eso del tiempo que paso con ella?»

«Lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas el inocente. Pasas tardes enteras con esa…esa…bruja…»

Robin se mordió con fuerza la lengua para no replicar con un tono violento que no deseaba. Respirando profundamente, cerró los ojos un segundo y replicó con un tono que esperaba que sonara calmado.

«Escucha, cariño…es la alcaldesa del pueblo, yo soy consejero forestal y de trabajos públicos, así que sí, paso tiempo con ella para el buen funcionamiento de nuestro pueblo. Nos explicó que había reservado cabañas para tener una agradable atmosfera y poder estrechar lazos que unan más a los miembros del consejo siguiendo una idea de Emma, no sabía que nos llevaría tan lejos»

«Hace esto para reconquistarte, ¡estoy segura!» masculló la morena golpeando el salpicadero

«No digas tonterías…» rezongó el conductor del viejo 4X4 verde revirando los ojos «Ya hemos tenido esta conversación mil veces. Regina y yo tuvimos una aventura, tú volviste del pasado y compartes mi vida desde entonces, todo acabó el día en que Emma te trajo» explicó el hombre una vez más «Y además…ellas están…juntas ahora, lo sabes muy bien» añadió él moviendo la mano de izquierda a derecha haciendo una mueca

«Una estratagema…nada más…» respondió Marianne refunfuñando, girándose hacia la derecha, dejando ver a su marido solo su espalda.

Sobrepasado, Robin pisó a fondo el acelerador, haciendo resonar el motor bastante gastado de su coche y adelantó a la berlina de Rumpel por la derecha, casi haciendo que saliera de la carretera. Una vez de nuevo en su carril, continuó su carrera para alcanzar la pick-up de la pareja real que se alejaba poco a poco.

 

«Pero, ¿qué les ha dado a todos para conducir como salvajes?» exclamó la rubia intentando seguir la velocidad de los coches delante de ella, encontrándose ella tras el coche del viejo mago.

«Tink, mi amor, no intentes seguirlos si no lo deseas. No hace mucho tiempo que conduces, me gustaría llegar de una sola pieza»

La joven frunció la nariz haciendo una mueca

«Killian, por favor, deja de llamarme así, no estamos juntos, te recuerdo»

«Todavía no» respondió el pirata arqueando una ceja «Sabes que no podrás resistirte a mí mucho más tiempo»

«Eso es lo que tú te crees. No me interesas, y ya te lo he dicho, ¡no soy relleno para nadie!»

«Qué fea palabra en la boca de tan bonita mujer» dijo de forma coqueta el viejo capitán acercándose despacio a su conductora

«No es sino la estricta verdad» respondió ella empujándolo con la mano abierta «Corres detrás de mí desde que Emma te plantó por Regina, antes no existía para ti, ¡sucio hipócrita!»

«Ya estaba interesado en ti mucho antes de que Emma viniera al mundo, lo sabes, cariño»

A pesar de su deseo de mandarlo a freír espárragos, Tink no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo un estremecimiento envolver su cuerpo recordando algunos momentos de su vida pasada, en la cabina del capitán.

«Siéntate correctamente…y cállate, me cansas» exclamó ella para enmascarar su turbación, que no pasó desapercibida

«Tus deseos son mis órdenes, amor»

Cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, la berlina negra de Regina ralentizó poco a poco, después se detuvo en un pequeño aparcamiento a la entrada de un claro, rodeado de troncos de árboles carcomidos y devorados por los gusanos.

Colgado de una endeble estaca, un cartel de madera apenas legible, dejaba aparecer restos de un texto que decía algo parecido a «Bienvenidos a RedWood»

Los vehículos de David, Robin, Gold y Tink se detuvieron, uno detrás del otro, a su lado, dando  paso a una marea de pasajeros, algo irritados.

El joven Rey se dirigió hacia la compañera de su hija frunciendo el ceño

«¿En serio Regina? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿No podías decirnos que era tan lejos?»

«Y sobre todo tan perdido…» murmuró Snow haciendo una mueca

La antigua reina suspiró profundamente y apretó los puños. Al ver que los ojos de su compañera se volvían negros como una tormenta, Emma deslizó su brazo bajo la de ella para intentar calmarla. La magia no podía funcionar tan lejos de Storybrooke, pero ella podía imaginarse perfectamente a su amante saltarle al cuello de su madre e intentar estrangularla. Ante el contacto de la mano de la rubia que apretaba la suya, Regina se relajó, sonrió dulcemente encogiéndose de hombros.

«No pensaba que nos llevaría tanto tiempo…lo siento. Pero está bien el sitio, ¿no?» exclamó ella con aire desenfadado

Los miembros del consejo del pueblo pusieron mala cara al mirar el sitio donde se encontraban.

«Es…rústico» respondió Ruby con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. La joven loba nunca perdía los nervios, y su humor, siempre positivo, hizo sonreír a Emma.

«El aparcamiento deja presagiar lo peor» añadió Tink colocándose uno de sus mechones dorados tras la oreja, bajo la mirada devoradora de Killian

«Esperemos a ver las cabañas antes de criticar» continuó Belle agarrando la mano de su compañero, moviéndola hacia adelante y hacia atrás «Después de todo, cuando se ve Storybrooke por primera vez parece bastante austero, pero una vez en el pueblo uno se da cuenta de que es acogedor, ¿no? Estoy segura que tras estos árboles nos esperan las cabañas más bellas de la región»

Regina giró los talones y comenzó a andar por el camino que nacía en el claro, rápidamente seguida por Emma, que apoyó su mano en las caderas de su compañera.

«Me va a costar soportarlos durante tres días» murmuró la morena señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás

La joven sheriff no pudo contener una carcajada y empujó a su amada con un golpe de cadera.

«Venga…no pensemos más en el viaje, disfrutemos del marco que nos has…»

Con la boca abierta, Emma desorbitó los ojos ante la vista del macabro espectáculo que se presentaba ante ella. La morena, a su lado, ni parpadeaba, sus ojos iban de izquierda a derecha, recorriendo el decorado de horror que tenían delante.

Tras una fila de árboles, que acababan de atravesar, bajo las risas de Emma, se encontraban cinco cabañas de manera dispuestas en círculo alrededor de una zona pavimentada. O al menos, fueron cinco cabañas en una época que parecía bastante lejana en el tiempo.

«Es…es…mierda, ¿esto qué es?» exclamó la rubia avanzando rápidamente, Regina no podía ni moverse, ni articular la más mínima palabra ante ese deprimente espectáculo.

Su exclamación fue rápidamente seguida por media docena más, todos los miembros del grupo también habían pasado la barrera de árboles, y se encontraban en medio de un amasijo de cabañas de madera, completamente hundidas.

Regina cerraba y abría la boca desde hacía veinte segundos sin lograr articular nada.

«Pero…Regina, ¿es este tu agradable lugar para realizar la reunión?» preguntó Snow poniendo su mano en su boca «Tú…tú…tú…»

«¡No sabía que estaba en este estado!» respondió la alcaldesa sintiendo la cólera sobrepasar el estupor inicial «En la página, ponían que todo estaba en perfecto estado, las fotos eran magníficas…yo…no comprendo»

«Las fotos debían datar de al menos treinta años» exclamó el pirata arqueando una ceja

«Bien jugado, Regina, super, tu excusión de scouts» exclamó Ruby pasando delante de ella, completamente sonriente

Robin se adelantó entonces y se giró hacia el grupo

«Por favor, no la culpen, saben bien que ella no estaba al corriente del estado de este…¿pueblo?»

Loca de rabia, Marianne se dirigió a su marido y se dejó embargar por la cólera que guardaba desde hacía unas horas.

«¿Que no la culpemos? ¿Que no la culpemos? Pero, ¿no te cansas de defenderla permanentemente? ¡Hemos hecho tres horas de viaje para…para…esto!» gritó ella señalando con el dedo las cabañas devastadas «Ya es casi de noche, tenemos que volver atrás, por estos caminos horribles, ¿todo por nada?»

Emma comenzó a fulminar al ver a la mujer de Robin tomarla con su compañera. El dolor que sintió cuando sus uñas se hundieron en la palma de su mano le señaló que había cerrado el puño sin realmente darse cuenta.

«Hey, nos calmamos, ¿de acuerdo?» gruñó ella acercándose «A Regina la han engañado, la publicidad mostraba un sitio magnífico, estamos viendo que no es así, pero no merece la pena tomarla con ella»

La morena frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia delante, pero rápidamente fue sujetada por el ladrón de su marido.

Al ver que Emma estaba a punto de saltar, Regina sonrió a su pesar y se colocó entre las dos mujeres.

«Emma, cariño, cálmate» dijo ella dulcemente posando su mano en el rostro de la rubia «Por favor»

Después, girándose hacia Marianne, levantó sus manos en señal de paz «Lo siento…de verdad…no sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar con esto. Créeme»

Gold se acercó entonces, cojeando, su compañera aún colgada de su brazo.

«Se hace tarde y la cabaña del fondo parece, relativamente, en buen estado si comparamos con las otras… quizás podemos instalarnos ahí, pasar la noche, y mañana por la mañana nos vamos»

Belle miró al mago y sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

«Rumpel tiene razón. Después de todo, es Halloween, el ambiente se presta muy bien a esta fiesta, ¿no?»

«¡No estaos aquí de fiesta!» refunfuñó la mujer del ladrón revirando los ojos «La finalidad era reunirnos fuera del pueblo para llevar a cabo el consejo municipal de forma diferente. No para hacer una fiesta todos juntos, ¡encerrados en un único cuchitril!»

«Estoy de acuerdo con Marianne» se pronunció Hook señalando al viejo mago con la punta de su garfio «El cocodrilo seguramente tiene una idea en mente, no me gusta nada todo esto»

«Deja de decir estupideces» saltó Tinker, agarrándolo por la maga para hacerlo retroceder «Tienen que dejar atrás los rencores durante unas horas. ¿Qué piensas que va a hacerte en una cabaña de veinte metros cuadrados con todo el mundo alrededor?» Sin darle tiempo a responder, agarró la manga del capitán y lo arrastró hacia los coches.

David y Snow se miraron sin decir nada. Al ver que nadie iba a tomar la decisión de decir sí o no, Ruby dio media vuelta, siguió a Tinker y Killian, después de varios segundos, volvió con su maleta en la mano. Nadie se había movido, Emma seguía mirando a Marianne con mirada atravesada. La morena, entusiasmada, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

«¡Me cojo la habitación de arriba! En fin…si hay una» exclamó ella pasando por delante de sus compañeros de infortunio, con su maleta, que rodaba con dificultad sobre ese suelo irregular «Solo acepto mujeres en mi habitación y…¡os aviso, ronco!»

Entre carcajadas y suspiros de desesperación, la morena escuchó a los demás miembros del grupo asentir y seguirla para tomar posesión del lugar.

 


	2. ¡Ocupado!

«Bueno, he echado un vistazo, solo hay tres habitaciones» se pronunció Ruby, desde lo alto de las escaleras, con la cabeza inclinada sobre los barrotes carcomidos que amenazaban con derrumbarse al menor gesto brusco.

Mirando a sus amigos que apilaban sus maletas en el salón, decidió sentarse para disfrutar del espectáculo, dejando caer las piernas en el vacío, moviéndolas de atrás hacia delante con un niño ante un número de circo.

«¿Solo tres habitaciones?» gritó Marianne lanzando una oscura mirada a su marido, como si él fuera el responsable del estado penoso de las cabañas «¿No pensarás que vamos a dormir con esa bruja?»

«Aunque no tenga ningún poder aquí, la bruja podría rápidamente hacer que te tragaras las palabras» se ofuscó Regina lanzándose hacia la morena, ya fuera de sus casillas por tener que sufrir las puyas descorteses ya desde hacía una hora.

Retenida a toda prisa por la manga por su hijastra que casi se cae hacia delante, la mano de la morena fue desviada y la bofetada pasó a unos centímetros de la mejilla de la mujer de Robin, que intentó, sin éxito, interponerse entre las dos morenas enfadadas.

Empujando suavemente a Marianne hacia una esquina, la cogió de las manos y la alejó del grupo para hablar con ella en privado. Al principio, altos y coloridos, los gritos se fueron deteniendo poco a poco, hasta ser simples murmullos cuando la puerta de la estancia de la primera planta golpeó violentamente.

«Bien…presumo que la primera habitación es la de ellos» exclamó Killian encogiéndose de hombros, divertido por la escena de boxeo que casi había tenido lugar ante sus ojos.

«Va a estar complicado compartir dos habitaciones para nueve» respondió Emma deslizando una mano por sus dorados cabellos, mientras le daba un beso a Regina en la mejilla, intentando calmarla después de su subida brusca de adrenalina.

«El sofá parece que se hace cama» añadió David tirando del convertible, dejando aparecer un colchón en un penoso estado «Esto hace una cama más, aunque no es muy grande…y tampoco muy limpia»

«Killian va a poder dormir ahí» dijo Tinker desde el otro lado de la casa, abriendo los armarios, uno a uno, para saber dónde estaban los diferentes utensilios de la cocina «Yo puedo quedarme arriba con Ruby, y si ellos quieren, Belle y Rumpel se pueden unir a nosotras»

«Pero amor, ¿me vas a dejar dormir solo?»

«Por supuesto que sí» respondió la rubia uniéndose al grupo «Y deja de llamarme así, me dan arcadas»

Ruby tomó inmediatamente la palabra, sin dar tiempo a que el pirata replicara, a pesar de la mueca que animaba su cara.

«Me va bien, estoy contenta de compartir la habitación con Belle» añadió la morena devorando a la bibliotecaria con los ojos, lo que hizo enrojecer a la joven instantáneamente ante la mirada sorprendida del viejo mago.

«Lo que quiere decir…»

Regina no logró acabar su frase, su rostro dejó aparecer una expresión de desagrado al imaginar la noche que se avecinaba.

«Que vamos a compartir habitación con Emma y contigo» terminó Snow mirando a su nuera a los ojos.

Incómodo, David ni se tomó la molestia de participar en la conversación. Cogiendo su bolsa con una mano y la maleta de su mujer con la otra, subió directamente a la parte alta, siguiendo a Ruby que no apartaba la vista de Belle.

«Presiento que vamos a pasar una noche de locos…» murmuró Emma llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

 

«Wowwwwww, es muy…»

«¿Lúgubre?» respondió David mirando la estancia con asco

«¿Espantosa?» continuó Emma que sintió un escalofrío al ver la cabeza de jabalí colgado en lo alto del cabecero de la cama, al lado de un indescriptible  animal disecado, innombrable mezcla entre un hurón y lechuza, que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

«Rural…» terminó Regina girando sobre sí misma, preguntándose si no estaría en un sueño «¿Cómo hacemos para dormir cuatro ahí dentro?»

Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, el joven Rey se encogió de hombros

«Emma y tú cojan la cama, Snow y yo nos instalaremos en una manta en aquella esquina» terminó él señalando con el dedo un ángulo de la estancia

«Muy amable, gracias» respondió su hija con una sonrisa, feliz por poder dormir en una cama de verdad

«Es normal. Además tu madre y yo estamos acostumbrados a dormir austeramente»

«¿Insinúan que yo no puedo dormir “austeramente”?» refunfuñó Regina haciendo comillas con sus dedos

«Papá no ha dicho eso» replicó rápidamente Emma, interviniendo antes de que la situación se desmadrase una vez más «Nos ha dejado la cama solo por galantería»

«¡No necesito galanterías!» respondió Regina, ofuscándose sin reflexionar, su paciencia estaba al límite con las pruebas que ese día, a cada minuto, le estaba poniendo «No porque tu padre tuviera la costumbre de dormir con ovejas, y tu madre con siete horribles enanos, me pueden dar lecciones»

«David no ha dicho eso para ser desagradable» intentó explicar Snow, queriendo suavizar las tensiones «Solo quería decir que…»

«¡Yo quería decir que Emma y tú vais a dormir en esa cama!» gritó el joven tirando su bolsa al suelo, estallando finalmente «¡Mi mujer y yo vamos a dormir en el suelo, sobre varias mantas, y no es ni una pregunta, ni un sondeo de opinión! ¡Ahora, van a deshacer sus cosas para la noche, van a tomar una ducha, un baño o lo que sea que les permita relajarse, y se unen a nosotros abajo dentro de una hora para cenar! ¿Me han comprendido bien?»

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguna de las tres mujeres respondiera, David giró los talones y cerró la puerta con tal golpe que casi hizo caer el viejo aplique que salía de la pared.

 

«Amor, ¿de verdad me vas a dejar dormir solo en esa enorme cama?» preguntó Killian con expresión de perro apaleado

«Deeeeja de llamarme así» dijo Tinker apuntando al pirata con el dedo «Vas a dormir ahí, tranquilito, y mañana por la mañana, nos vamos tranquilamente a Storybrooke, tú y…» ella mostró sus dos dedos índices, separándolos uno del otro rápidamente «…yo, cada uno por su lado»

«Te pones tan guapa cuando te enfadas, amor»

Exasperada, Tink reviró los ojos y volvió a la cocina donde las otras mujeres intentaban encontrar algo que sirviese para preparar la cena.

«Me saca de quicio» rezongó mientras sacaba una pila de platos desportillados de un armario que se mantenía de pie por los pelos.

«Está enamorado» respondió Ruby con una gran sonrisa «Solo que es algo torpe para demostrarlo»

«La única persona de la que Killian puede estar enamorado es de él mismo» respondió la rubia tras soplar el polvo acumulado sobre los platos, cosa que hizo reír a Snow que intentaba encender el fuego de la cocinilla.

«¡Oh, vaya, voy a hacer pipí! ¿Alguien ha visto dónde está el baño?» preguntó la ex hada dejando la pila de platos en la mesa

«Arriba» respondió Belle apuntando al techo con el dedo «Pero creo que está ocupado…Emma y Regina están…dentro» añadió enrojeciendo

«¿Todavía?» preguntó Snow sin comprender la alusión de la morena «Ya ha pasado más de media hora»

Ruby no puedo aguantarse la risa, guiñando el ojo a su mejor amiga

«El agua debe estar muy caliente…»

«Sí, bueno, tengo ganas» exclamó la rubia saliendo en dirección de las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos

«¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí todavía?» preguntó ella golpeando la puerta «Necesito usar el baño, por favor»

«Déjanos cinco minutos más» respondió la voz ahogada de Emma, «Acabamos ya»

Tink reviró los ojos y volvió al salón, bien decidida a volver a tocar una vez el tiempo hubiera pasado.

«¿Solo cinco minutos?» ronroneó Regina deslizando su mano por los cabellos de la rubia, separando un poco más las piernas «¡Me pareces un poco creída!»

Con la lengua hundida en la intimidad de su Reina, Emma no pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar el tono en la voz de su amante. La conocía de memoria, y la tonalidad ronca que resonaba en la pequeña estancia indicaba que la morena estaba cerca del orgasmo.

«Pienso que con cuatro bastará» respondió ella deslizando un dedo extra en el goteante sexo de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, que no pudo contener un suspiro de placer.

Sentada en el borde del lavabo, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de negarse a los asaltos de Emma. Después de haber cerrado la puerta del baño con llave, la rubia se había deshecho con impaciencia de la blusa negra de Regina, desabotonando con gesto preciso el sujetador, que ahora reposaba en el borde de la bañera.

Sin darle tiempo de dar su opinión, Emma había obligado a su amante a apoyarse en el amarillento lavabo, para arrancarle a continuación el pantalón y las pequeñas bragas, y arrodillarse inmediatamente ante ella y poner su pierna izquierda sobre su hombro.

Después de algunos profundos besos sobre sus gemelos, y a continuación en las rodillas de Regina, la rubia se lanzó a lamer delicadamente el interior del muslo de la morena, sabiendo que ese tipo de preliminares en la piel de terciopelo de su amante la volvía completamente loca de deseo.

Con la respiración jadeante, Regina se había derrumbado muy rápido. Tenía ganas de sentir la respiración caliente de Emma en su entrepierna, sentir su lengua deslizarse en ella profundamente, sentir sus dedos ir y venir hasta que le provocara un orgasmo que presentía rápido e intenso.

«¡Chúpame, bebé!»

La rubia no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Sabía que en algunas particulares situaciones, Regina amaba ser tomada brutalmente, sin que los preliminares durasen horas. Y hoy, después de largas horas de viaje y de grandes enfados, a cuatro patas entre las piernas de su amante, Emma supo que esa era una de esas situaciones. Enfilando su lengua, se dispuso a lamer dulcemente la caliente entrepierna, deslizándose entre los labios entreabiertos que ya goteaban el íntimo licor de su amada, y que ella amaba degustar.

Saboreando durante algunos segundos el gusto de su amante, Emma comenzó a chupar más rápidamente, más profundamente los labios que se separaban aún más, dejando el acceso más abierto para hundir su lengua hasta el centro del sexo de su compañera.

Los gemidos de Regina se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos, alentando a la rubia a seguir con su maniobra. Rápidamente un dedo se apoyó en la entrada del sexo de la morena, reemplazando a la lengua que ascendió para tomar posesión del clítoris ya hinchado de deseo.

Cuando Tinker fue a llamar a la puerta y fue despedida por algunos minutos, la rubia deslizó entonces un segundo dedo en la intimidad de Regina, que cerró los ojos para dejarse arrastrar por el placer que le ofrecía la joven sheriff. Su mano izquierda acariciaba delicadamente sus pechos, la derecha se aferraba con más firmeza a la cabellera dorada que se agitaba entre sus muslos atrayéndola hacia ella, para mostrarle a su amada que quería más.

«Continúa, bebé, ya viene» gritó ella, más alto de lo que hubiera deseado

«¡Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Majestad!» respondió la rubia acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos en la intimidad húmeda mientras mordía y succionaba el pequeño haz de nervios que temblaba bajo los movimientos de su lengua.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Regina se pellizcó el pezón de su pecho derecho, su respiración entrecortada tomaba un ritmo aún más frenético. Adoraba que Emma la llamara majestad durante sus encuentros, eso los hacía más fuertes, más excitantes…más bestiales.

La mano izquierda de Emma ascendió por el vientre liso de su Reina, deteniéndose en el ombligo algunos segundos, después continuó hasta posarse en el pecho libre, comenzando a acariciarlo con deseo. El efecto combinado de su lengua, sus dedos y la mano de la rubia  nublaron la razón de Regina que se dejó arrastrar por un orgasmo fulgurante, explosión de placer que Emma hizo durar el mayor tiempo posible, sin dejar de lamer la intimidad de su compañera sino cuando esta cerró los muslos atrapándola entre ellos.

Completamente sonriente, la rubia dejó que su Reina flotara algunos segundos, después se alzó despacio, depositando delicadamente la pierna de Regina en el suelo, antes de besarla tiernamente.

«Chicassssssssssss, de verdad que necesito entrar» exclamó Tink al otro lado de la puerta golpeando con las manos y los pies la madera.

Sonriendo a su vez, Regina deslizó su mano en el cuello de Emma y profundizó el beso, pidiendo acceso a la boca de su amada con la punta de la lengua. Sin hacerse de rogar, los labios de la rubia se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con deseo, enfrentándose en un tórrido ballet que dejaba transparentar el ansia aún presente en el centro del vientre de la morena. Saboreando su propio placer en la boca de Emma, Regina suspiró y deslizó su mano hacia las bragas de la rubia.

«¿Y si finalmente nos tomamos una ducha caliente, señorita Swan?»

 

«¡Ya no puedo más!» gritó Tink bajando las escaleras como una loca

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Snow terminando de poner la mesa «¿Aún están en el baño?»

«Y no tiene pinta de que quieran salir» dijo la rubia poniéndose sus botas a toda prisa «Por lo que he oído, están comenzado el segundo asalto»

A la vez atónita e indignada, Snow empezó a subir las escaleras para cantarle las cuarenta a su hija, pero David la retuvo por el brazo sacudiendo la cabeza

«Pero ellas…en fin…te imaginas…están…y…y…y además Tink que…»

«¡Tink va a hacer lo que tiene que hacer fuera!» gritó el hada cerrando la puerta de un golpe, saliendo de la casa dando saltitos

«Está oscuro ahí fuera» exclamó Belle dirigiéndose a la ventana en la que ya estaba Ruby

«No te preocupes, ha cogido su teléfono» respondió la loba señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la tenue luz que se veía en dirección del resto de cabañas derrumbadas.

«¡Señorita Emma Swan, va a tener explicaciones que darme!» refunfuñó Snow dejándose caer en el sofá cama que acogería a Killian esa noche

Ante la mirada furibunda de su Reina, todos los invitados volvieron a sus ocupaciones en la cocina, con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

 

«Te la devolveré, Regina» murmuraba Tink buscando una esquina donde colocarse, la débil luz de su teléfono móvil no era bastante para señalarle el camino a más de dos metros de ella «¡Te juro que cuando salgas de ese baño, te caerá una buena! De verdad, vas a…»

La ex hada se detuvo alzando la cabeza. Un ruido sordo acababa de escucharse justo tras ella. Dio vueltas sobre sí misma varias veces, intentando iluminar lo máximo posible para ver lo que ha podido sobresaltarla de esa manera.

«¿Hay alguien?» preguntó ella al vacío, sin gran convicción

Después de algunos segundos de espera, se encogió de hombros y volvió a la búsqueda de un lugar discreto donde pudiera orinar sin que nadie la molestara.

Comenzó a caminar durante unos minutos, pero su vejiga ya no la dejó ir más lejos. Con los ojos alzados hacia el cielo, sonrió al ver un resto de techumbre que podría protegerla de la vista de los otros miembros del grupo, lo que pronto encontró una tontería ya que era de noche profunda.

Sin más remilgos, dejó su teléfono en el suelo, la luz hacia arriba y se desabrochó su pantalón con gesto rápido.

Su liberación vino acompañada de un suspiro de alivio, acompañada de una nueva amenaza hacia Regina, que se iba a acordar de lo que había obligado a hacer a la pequeña rubia.

«Que me hayan quitado mis alas por tu culpa, pase, pero obligarme a hacer pipí en plena noche, en una cabaña media demolida, eso Regina, te prometo que…»

Una vez más, Tink se calló. Un ruido de ramas y de gravilla pisada se escuchó a su izquierda. Enderezándose con precaución, la rubia se subió sus bragas y su pantalón los más despacio que pudo, los ojos fijos en la dirección desde donde había llegado el ruido poco antes.

«¿Hoooolaaa?»

Su grito de cuestionamiento se quedó sin respuesta, cosa que hizo que moviera la cabeza, fastidiada.

«Killian, si eres tú, te aviso que no me vas a hacer que cambie de opinión viéndome hacer pipí, pedazo de pirata mal…»

El sonido de su aguda voz atravesó la noche cuando una piedra de algunos kilos cayó sobre su cráneo. El intenso dolor que atravesó su cerebro no duró sino una fracción de segundo, antes de que las tinieblas la envolvieran y que sus ojos se cerraran por última vez.

 


	3. Tinkerbelle

«Sí, mi amor, todo va bien, no te preocupes» mintió Regina al teléfono, ya que no quería asustar a su hijo por nada.

No le había dicho que la atmosfera entre los del grupo era sombría, que las super casas que él le había ayudado a buscar en Internet eran un desastre, que el fin de semana que se aventuraba en el bosque al día siguiente llegaría a su fin, que Marianne la atacaba permanentemente y que solo la presencia de Emma, que tenía que compartir con sus padres durante la noche, conseguía hacerla sonreír a pesar de todo ese caos.

No, no le había dicho nada de eso a su hijo  que se había quedado en Storybrooke. Lo único que le dijo durante los diez minutos que había durado la conversación fue que el grupo había llegado bien, y que ella y Emma lo querían muchísimo.

Después de haber colgado a disgusto para dejar que su hijo fuera a buscar a Granny para ir a comer, Regina se había acostado unos minutos sobre el polvoriento cubrecama, las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué todo salía mal cuando ella hacía lo mejor de su parte para que Emma y ella pudieran finalmente tener una vida tranquila?

Emma…solo pensar en el nombre de la joven llenaba de felicidad el corazón de la morena. Su rostro, su perfume, su piel…todo la volvía loca de amor y de deseo.

A pesar de su momento privilegiado en el cuarto de baño, Regina sentía su vientre llenarse de mariposas y todo su cuerpo calentarse ante la idea de poder seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de su amante.

Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y decidió unirse a los demás. Y sobre todo, ver a Emma…

Emma…¿era ella la que estaba gritando de esa manera?

Al abrir rápidamente la puerta de la habitación, Regina echó a correr por el pasillo y escuchó los gritos de la rubia.

«Emma, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?» gritó la morena bajando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

Su sangre se heló cuando divisó a su compañera completamente en pánico, con el cuerpo de Tink en sus brazos.

Cubierta de sangre, la joven sheriff temblaba como una hoja, intentando avanzar por el salón bajo los gritos y los chillidos de estupor de los miembros del grupo que no sabían qué hacer.

Killian se precipitó hacia ella y la ayudó a dejar el cuerpo de la rubia en el sofá.

«Tink…Tink…respóndeme, por favor» gritó él sollozando «Tinkerbell, por favor, ¡abre los ojos!»

Emma retrocedió un paso y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta.

«Ella…está muerta» dijo en un murmullo que heló la sangre de todo el grupo

Regina corrió hacia su compañera y la tomó en sus brazos.

«Emma, amor, ¿qué…qué ha pasado?»

Mientras Belle y Ruby estallaron en llanto ante el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, David y Snow se acercaron rápidamente a su hija y su compañera. Estrechándola en sus brazos, su madre intentó calmar su llanto bajo los ojos también embargados de lágrimas de Regina.

Tras algunos minutos durante los cuales Emma no logró pronunciar la más mínima palabra, su padre la hizo sentarse en una silla y le tomó la mano.

«Háblanos Emma, explícanos qué ha pasado»

La rubia aún temblorosa respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

«Yo…salí para hablar con ella…para disculparme por haberla obligado a salir fuera para…para…y allí, yo…ella…»

Regina se arrodilló al lado de la rubia y posó sus labios en el dorso de su mano temblorosa.

«Cálmate, cariño. Respira, tomate tu tiempo»

Más alejado, en el salón, Killian se había sentado al lado de Tinkerbell, reposando su cabeza ensangrentada en sus rodillas. Las manos del pirata acariciaban dulcemente el rostro del hada, murmurándole palabras que solo ella podía escuchar.

Esa triste imagen de ternura y de sufrimiento rompía el corazón de Belle que sollozaba desde hacía varios minutos en los brazos de Gold, quien observaba la escena con mirada fría, dándole ganas a Ruby de arrancarle los ojos y consolar ella a la morena. Pero su consciencia se lo impidió, obligándola a quedarse de pie, atónita ante el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.

A su lado, Marianne y Robin, que habían salido de su habitación al escuchar los gritos de Emma, se quedaron sin voz, totalmente sobrepasados por los acontecimientos.

Cuando Emma logró respirar más calmadamente, Regina le llevó un vaso de agua del que bebió unos sorbos, y sus sollozos se fueron debilitando poco a poco.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas, Emma consiguió explicar lo que había visto.

«Yo había…había ido a disculparme. Yo…no la encontré inmediatamente, caminé hacia la dirección que Ruby me había indicado, después me di la vuelta, giré por los alrededores, creo que pasé por delante de ella al menos dos veces…sin…sin verla…»

Su voz se ahogó con un nuevo sollozo, rápidamente calmado por el calor de la mano de Regina, que se posó en su mejilla.

Sin una palabra, la morena le hizo comprender con su mirada que no tenía nada que temer y que podía tomarse su tiempo.

«A continuación…giré hacia la derecha y allí…en el haz de luz, yo…vi su cuerpo»

Ante esas palabras, Killian no pudo contener un grito de dolor. Con su mano ensangrentada aún apoyada en el rostro de Tinkerbell, cerró los ojos, imaginando que el dolor sería menos pesado si dejaba de verla. Se equivocaba…

«Yo…ella…estaba tendida en…el suelo…su…su cabeza cubierta de sangre. Una…una piedra enorme se había desprendido del muro en el que ella se había apoyado y…ella…»

Una nueva crisis de llanto atravesó el cuerpo de Emma, que no pudo decir nada más. David la estrechó contra él murmurándole palabras dulces para reconfortarla, sin gran éxito.

Embargada por la pena, su madre tomó el relevo y se quedó al lado de su hija hasta que esta consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad.

El silencio reinaba desde hacía una hora en la cabaña, todos mirándose entre sí sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que Marianne caminó en dirección hacia Regina

«¡Todo esto!» exclamó ella señalando el cuerpo de Tink con el dedo «¡Es tu culpa, Regina! ¡Tu culpa!»

Bajo el shock, Robin se adelantó con presteza en dirección a su mujer, totalmente atónito por sus palabras.

«Marianne, ¿estás loca? ¿De qué hablas?»

«¡Si ella no hubiera organizado este fin de semana, si no hubiera creído que tirarse a Emma era mejor que dejar libre el baño, Tinkerbell estaría aún viva!» gritó al límite de la histeria

Regina cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte en su pecho. Aunque las palabras de Marianne eran hirientes, sabía que, de cierta manera, no estaba equivocada. Cerrando los puños, la morena intentó regular su respiración para controlar su cólera, para no añadir una muerte más a la lista.

Contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa general, fue Snow quien se levantó bruscamente y tomó la defensa de su madrastra, de manera muy agresiva

«Deja a mi hija y a Regina fuera de esto, ¿quieres? ¿No crees que ellas ya no se echan la culpa lo suficiente para ahondar en la herida?  Desde que hemos llegado, toda excusa es buena para meterte con ella…» señaló a la morena con el dedo «…en cuanto puedes. Creo que el drama por el que estamos pasando merece  que hagamos una tregua, ¿no?» gritó ella con voz aguda

«¿Una tregua?» exclamó Killian que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio «¿Una tregua?»

Tras depositar delicadamente la cabeza de Tinkerbell sobre un cojín, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó con presteza hacia Snow, pero David la empujó  a un lado, haciendo barrera entre el pirata y su mujer.

«¡Por culpa de tu hija y de esa bruja Tink está muerta!» gritó él con una mirada oscura, penetrante «Muerta, ¿me escuchas?»

«Killian…de verdad siento todo lo que ha pasado» murmuró Emma, que poco a poco se recobraba, volviendo a la superficie su carácter de luchadora «Sabes bien que todos queríamos a Tinker, si hubiéramos tenido la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar, no habríamos…»

«¿No habrían qué?» gritó el pirata haciendo tambalear los platos que estaban sobre la mesa «Ustedes…ustedes…»

David se acercó para intentar calmar a su amigo, tendiendo los brazos hacia su dirección, pero Killian no aceptó el gesto de aquel que hasta el momento consideraba como un hermano. El rostro adquirió una expresión de asco, miró a Emma de arriba abajo y escupió

«Has cambiado Swan. Lo que esa bruja te está haciendo es…es…»

Sin conseguir terminar la frase, el pirata se dio la vuelta y salió cerrado la puerta violentamente.

«Otra vez no…» murmuró Belle con lágrimas en los ojos «No dejen que salga, por favor» murmuró más para ella que para sus amigos

Estrechándola en sus brazos, Rumpel la atrajo hacía un lado, algo más apartado.

«Déjalo respirar» respondió él, tan sorprendido por sus palabras como el resto del grupo «Acaba de perder a la mujer que amaba…necesita tiempo»

Esas palabras encogieron el corazón de Emma mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Rumpel había visto a su mujer desaparecer por culpa de Killian, su compasión era de lo más sorprendente. ¿Era posible que el viejo mago hubiera cambiado hasta ese punto? ¿Que Belle hubiera logrado ese milagro?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las agrias palabras de Marianne que volvió a la carga

«Todos están intentando excusar una vez más a esa bruja, a pesar de todo el mal que ha hecho desde el principio»

Una vez más, Robin intentó defender a su ex compañera, sabiendo que sus palabras no harían sino acentuar aún más la cólera de su mujer.

«Marianne, eres la única aquí que no quiere darse cuenta de que Regina ha cambiado…tú…te has quedado anclada en el rencor del pasado…»

«Todos nosotros hemos podido darnos cuenta de que la antigua Reina Malvada ha desaparecido» respondió suavemente Ruby caminando hacia la morena «La que tú conociste en el pasado, que te hizo daño, esa Regina ya no existe. Hoy ella es mi amiga, nuestra amiga, ha demostrado ante todo Storybrooke que podemos confiar en ella y que…»

«¡Palabras, palabras, solo palabras!» gritó Marianne entrando en una estado de rabia enloquecida «Una persona más ha muerto y ustedes…la defienden…tú…tú» escupió apuntando con un dedo a Robin «tú la defiendes, la has hecho pasar por delante de tu mujer…la madre de tu hijo…¡me das asco!»

Sin dar derecho a su marido para responder, Marianne imitó a Killian y desapareció de la casa golpeando la puerta, corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección a los coches.

Robin intentó seguirla, pero David se interpuso, con calma, sujetándolo por el brazo

«Dale un poco de tiempo…necesita estar sola»

El ladrón asintió y dio un paso atrás, los ojos cerrados.

«Yo…también necesito un poco de calma» respondió él señalando su habitación con el dedo

«Robin, si necesitas…»

«Lo sé, Regina…lo sé…gracias…pero de momento lo que necesito sobre todo es estar…solo»

La morena asintió y dejó a su antiguo amante aislarse en su habitación.

Con la mirada triste, cada miembro del grupo se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo de Tink. Belle fue a la búsqueda de paños y agua para limpiarla, mientras que Snow y David colocaban a la joven de forma más cómoda posible en el sofá.

Solo Emma y Regina se quedaron algo alejadas, dadas de la mano, con el corazón en un puño y las entrañas anudadas por la culpabilidad.

 

Jadeante tras la carrera en la oscuridad de la noche, Marianne se dejó caer de rodillas, la mano apoyada sobre un tronco de extraña forma.

Su corazón tamborileando en su pecho, la sangre fluía a sus sienes como golpes sordos de martillo.

Intentado recuperar su respiración, quiso limpiar las lágrimas que machaban sus mejillas humedecidas por un sentimiento de dolor, de odio y de tristeza.

Volviendo a poner su mente en orden, la joven se dejó caer sentada, la espalda apoyada en tronco del árbol y se tomó su cabeza entre las manos. Al quedarse por unos minutos sin moverse, Marianne acabó por no sentir la punta de sus dedos. El frío glacial la estremecía, mordía su piel como una gigante mandíbula, torturando sus huesos como nunca lo hubiera creído posible.

Incapaz de seguir sentada por más tiempo, bajo el riesgo de morir de frío, la joven se levantó, frotó rápidamente su pantalón por delante y por detrás, después lanzo una mirada asustada hacia el camino para encontrar la cabaña. Había corrido un poco a lo loco, tomando primero la dirección del claro donde estaban los coches, pero rápidamente se había salido del camino, sin meta precisa.

Sin miedo ninguno, ya que había vivido años en el bosque con el ladrón de su marido, la joven volvió sobre sus pasos, intentando buscar por aquí y por allí las señales que dijeran que podría haber pasado por allí algún tiempo antes.

El débil resplandor de la luna no la ayudaba mucho en su tarea, a no ser encontrarse en el camino completamente opuesto al que buscaba.

Tras caminar durante casi un cuarto de hora, vio aparecer a lo lejos la luz filtrándose por la ventana del salón de la vieja cabaña que hacía poco había dejado. Caminando con paso más seguro y rápido, llegó a la salida de un bosquecito y le faltó poco para caerse hacia delante cuando se dio cuenta de que el camino se acababa a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Una abrupta pendiente se abría delante de ella, diseminada de rocas y de podridos troncos.

Nunca podría alcanzar la cabaña pasando por ahí en esa noche cerrada, tenía que hallar el camino por donde había llegado.

Un crujido sordo tras ella la hizo darse la vuelta, retrocediendo un paso, sorprendida y enfadada ante la visión que se presentó a ella.

«¡Tú!» hizo una mueca tendiendo una mano hacia delante para hacer barrera «Déjame tranquila»

Sin una palabra, sin un ruido, una mano le tapó la boca, el calor de la palma contrastaba con el frío de la noche. Apretándola más de lo razonable, esa mano le impedía hablar, y mucho menos, gritar.

Intentando, torpemente, soltarse, Marianne no pudo evitar el puñetazo en el busto que le fue asestado con violencia. Balanceándose hacia atrás, con la respiración cortada, la morena no vio venir el último golpe, que la propulsó hacia atrás como una muñeca desarticulada.

El miedo dejó rápidamente lugar al dolor cuando su cuerpo chocó y giró sobre sí mismo, una, otra y otra vez, rompiéndose con cada golpe que se daba contra las rocas que la hacían chillar de dolor a cada contacto.

El tiempo le pareció increíblemente largo, finalmente el calvario cesó, su caída se vio detenida por un amasijo de piedras y de madera, vestigios de una antigua cabaña que no había resistido el paso del tiempo.

Cada exhalación, cada inhalación era más dolorosa que la precedente. Sus costillas rotas perforaban sus pulmones, el simple pensamiento de tener que respirar para vivir le era atroz.

Intentó juntar sus piernas bajo ella para  levantarse, pero sin éxito. Marianne comprendió rápidamente que su cuerpo entero estaba roto, solo su brazo izquierdo aún le respondía.

Con un dolor espantoso, lo levantó para ponerlo de barrera en su rostro, pero su agresor no le dio ninguna oportunidad.

Al igual que a Tinkerbell, la muerte le llego con un golpe de piedra, pesado, violento, sangrante.

Su último pensamiento fue para su hijo, que acababa, una vez más, de perder a su madre. Esta vez para siempre.

 

«Tenemos que regresar esta noche, lo siento por coger camino de noche, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí»

«Emma tiene razón» añadió David levantándose de la silla «Hay que marcharse lo antes posible»

«Killian y Marianne aún están fuera, desde hace una hora, no sabemos por dónde se han ido»

«No deben estar muy lejos» respondió Gold mirando a su mujer con una ligera sonrisa «Vamos a buscarlos»

Emma tocó con fuerza en la puerta de la habitación de Robin, que abrió con expresión aturdida.

«Vamos a ir a buscar a tu mujer y a Killian, después regresamos»

El hombre asintió con un movimiento seco y cogió su chaqueta dejado sobre la cama.

«David y tú, mamá, vayan a buscar a Killian, yo acompaño a Robin. Vuelvan aquí en cuanto lo encuentren. Si en una hora no encuentran huella de él, regresen de todas maneras, volveremos con más gente»

La rubia recobraba, poco a poco, su posición de líder, lo que arrancó una sonrisa a Regina. Orgullosa de su compañera, le tomó la mano y la besó tiernamente.

«Vuelve rápido, cariño»

Regina no vio la oscura mirada que Robin les lazó a las dos, perdiéndose únicamente en los grandes ojos verdes de Emma.

«Te amo» susurró la joven sheriff antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse en compañía del antiguo ladrón.

 

«Ya hace casi una hora y media» refunfuñó Snow mirando su reloj con angustia «Dijo que nos veríamos aquí en una hora, ¡algo ha tenido que pasar!»

David abrazó a su mujer, acunándola dulcemente

«Emma y Robin seguramente han encontrado a Marianne, es por eso que les lleva más tiempo en volver. Quizás ella se fue bastante lejos, déjales tiempo para dar media vuelta»

«En cuanto vengan, me voy con ustedes a buscar a Killian. Aunque no tenga mi olfato de lobo aquí, yo podría ayudar, soy buena rastreadora»

Snow asintió con una sonrisa complaciente. Como siempre, Ruby mantenía la moral alta y se mostraba voluntariosa, fueran cuales fueran las pruebas que se les ponía por delante.

En el momento que iba a proponer al grupo volver a hacer café, Belle no pudo contener un grito de terror al ver algunas sombras pasar por la ventana de la cocina.

Rápidamente David y Gold fueron a su encuentro, los dos hombres sintieron un escalofrío atravesarles la espalda cuando  Emma y Robin franquearon la puerta, cargando con el cuerpo sin vida de Marianne.

«No…no…otra vez no» sollozó Belle al ver la mirada vacía de la sheriff, una vez más cubierta de sangre.

Gold rodeó a su mujer con los brazos, en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

«Y el pirata todavía sin aparecer…»

 

 


	4. Noche blanca

El dolor, tanto físico como mental, la hizo gritar. Jamás, a pesar de todas las desafortunadas aventuras, las malas experiencias y todas las maldiciones que había sufrido, jamás Snow había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida.

Sus piernas flaquearon bajo su peso, todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo cuando vio aparecer a su hija por segunda vez, sosteniendo un cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos.

Había intentado persuadirse que la muerte de Tink no había sido sino un mal sueño, una simple pesadilla que se desvanecería con los primeros rayos de sol, pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez ese horrible día le parecía más real. Lo sentía en su corazón, en sus huesos…Marianne también estaba muerta, y sin saber cuál era la razón, comprendió que la lista de personas que iba a tener que llorar no estaba sino en sus comienzos.

El contacto áspero y brutal de sus rodillas contra el suelo desencadenaron un torrente de lágrimas y de gemidos, los incontrolables temblores que agitaron su cuerpo llegaron algo más tarde, cuando cruzó la mirada vacía y desesperada de su hija.

Incapaz de hacer el menor gesto, de esbozar el más mínimo movimiento para levantarse, Mary Margareth asistió, impotente, al reposo del cuerpo de Marianne sobre el sofá, al lado del de la pequeña rubia que los había dejado algunas horas antes.

El incesante zumbido que tronaban en su cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Las tinieblas eran mucho más reconfortantes para ella que ver los lloros de sus mejores amigas, que el dolor frío y violento que emanaba del cuerpo de Robin, tan pronto sentado, llorando al lado de los restos de su esposa, como loco de rabia, gritando y dando vueltas alrededor de gran estancia principal que perdía su papel de salón para convertirse en pequeño cuarto mortuorio.

Cuando David fue a cogerla en sus brazos para alzarla, Snow no se dio cuenta, su cerebro luchaba contra el dolor, el miedo y el deseo de dejar de ver tal escena delirante.

La joven rezó para que todo se detuviera, para no ver más sufrir a su hija, para no sentir más ese tornado de emociones desagradables.

Su deseo fue rápidamente concedido cuando se desmayó en brazos de su marido, escuchando su voz grave pronunciar su nombre como un murmullo lejano.

 

Su despertar fue difícil, amargo, su boca pastosa la obligó a lamerse varias veces los labios. Finalmente sus piernas respondieron a su deseo de levantarse, pero el resto de su cuerpo dolorido le hizo comprender que tenía que quedarse acostada algún tiempo más.

Cuidando de ella, David posó su mano en su ante brazo, indicándole que no debía forzar. Le explicó calmadamente que se había desmayado y que Ruby lo había ayudado a subirla a su cama, y se había quedado velando su sueño varias horas, hasta que el Rey le ordenó que se fuera a descansar.

Incorporándose despacio, Mary Margareth se apoyó, con algo de dificultad, en el cabecero de la cama, su espalda apoyada en una polvorienta almohada.

«¿Marianne?» preguntó ella con un murmullo, sin hacerse muchas ilusiones con la respuesta que recibiría

Sin recibir respuesta oral, la mirada triste y sombría de David le hizo comprender que la joven no había sobrevivido a sus heridas. Según su hija, la mujer de Robin estaba muerta incluso antes de encontrarla, el cuerpo destrozado contra los restos de las cabañas que habían frenado su caída.

No queriendo insistir más de lo necesario en el hecho de haber perdido a otro miembro del grupo, David suspiró y se levantó, dando unos pasos por la habitación, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos para sacarlas segundos después, y posarlas en su cintura, después en su cara.

«¿Qué está pasando David?» preguntó la joven incorporándose súbitamente «¿Emma?» añadió en pánico

«Emma está bien» respondió el joven corriendo hacia su mujer «Está abajo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¿Qué no me preocupe por ella?» gritó su voz agudizándose sin realmente quererlo «David, tu hija, nuestra hija, ha traído el cuerpo de dos de sus amigas en espacio de horas. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ella?»

Sintiendo que otra crisis de pánico se apoderaba de ella, la pequeña morena cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de su marido. Tras algunas respiraciones caóticas, los latidos de su corazón recobraron su ritmo normal.

«Quería…sencillamente decir que a pesar de todo esto, ella está bien físicamente» añadió suavemente David colocando su otra mano encima de la de su mujer.

Snow asintió e inspiró profundamente.

«¿Está abajo? Quiero verla» dijo ella intentando quitarse la manta, pero su marido se lo impidió rápidamente.

«Espera…tengo…tengo algo que decirte antes de que bajes» susurro él bajando la mirada

El corazón de la morena comenzó a latir desesperadamente, su garganta se cerró ante la idea de  que más malas noticias que fueran a ser anunciadas.

Para no torturar más de lo necesario, David se colocó en la cama, al lado de su mujer y le explicó lo que había pasado durante su ausencia.

«Después de que te desmayaras» le dijo acariciándole el rostro «Emma decidió que era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Intentó llamar al hospital de Storybrooke para avisarlos de que íbamos a llegar dentro de unas horas, y había previsto llamar a Leroy y a sus hermanos, a Whale, a Blue y a todas las otras personas del pueblo para que nos echaran una mano…»

«¿Intentó?» dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño «¿No ha conseguido localizarlos?»

«Su teléfono no daba señal» respondió David suspirando «Ni el suyo, ni el mío…ni siquiera el tuyo» continuó él antes de que su mujer le diera su móvil «De hecho ninguno de los teléfonos capta la menor señal»

«Pero…¿qu…cómo es posible? Es absurdo, Regina llamó a Henry un poco antes» respondió ella con razón

Moviendo la cabeza para asentir, David no pudo darle ninguna explicación válida. Ni un solo teléfono funcionaba desde hacía varias horas.

«Entonces, ¿qué esperamos para marcharnos?» exclamó la pequeña morena, que recobraba poco a poco sus fuerzas «Dejemos este lugar maldito y…»

«¡Es imposible!»

David se levantó y volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación

«Killian aún no ha vuelto y sobre todo…»

Su voz se perdió uno segundos, volvió a sentarse al lado de Snow, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

«Belle ha ido a los coches para recuperar su teléfono, esperando que captara algo más que los otros y…se dio cuenta de que todas las ruedas estaban pinchadas»

«¿Cómo que todas las ruedas?» exclamó la morena alzándose bruscamente, mandando a los pies de la cama la manta que la cubría.

«Todas…» respondió David levantándose a su vez «Las del pick-up, las del coche de Regina, de Gold, de…Tink, de Robin…todas las ruedas han sido rajadas»

«Alguien…nos quiere ver muertos»

Con las manos en la cabeza, Mary Margareth retrocedió varios pasos, el rosto lívido.

«La muerte de Tink…la de Marianne…entonces no han sido…»

«¿Un accidente? No, para nada» respondió David con expresión grave «Alguien nos guarda rencor…una persona ha decidido matar a nuestras dos amigas y…»

«Y esa persona no se detendrá» murmuró la morena mirando hacia el suelo «Pero, ¿quién puede ser? No comprendo…¿por qué?»

«Tenemos una lista de enemigos bien larga»

David desplegó sus dedos, intentando imaginar quién podría odiarlos hasta el punto de eliminarlos uno a uno.

«Tan larga que algunos se han convertido en nuestros amigos» respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño

«¿Cómo?»

«Regina…Rumpel…Hook…hace unos meses, algunos años, estaban a la cabecera de esa lista de personas que querían nuestra cabeza en una pica»

David sacudió la cabeza, rechazando completamente esa idea

«Regina ha demostrado que ha cambiado, por Henry, por Emma…no, confío plenamente en ella. Gold sigue siendo un psicópata en potencia, pero dudo que llegue a eso, si quisiera matarnos, podría hacerlo con magia chasqueando un dedo. En cuanto a Killian…Emma lo ha cambiado también. Se ha convertido en nuestro amigo, mi amigo…y además todos estábamos juntos cuando Tink murió, no es uno de nosotros»

Snow asintió suspirando. Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos era tan loco, tan sádico para cometer esas atrocidades. Pero, tenían que encontrar a quien los odiaba de esa manera antes de que el grupo fuera totalmente erradicado.

«¿Cómo está Robin?» preguntó ella de repente alzando la cabeza, pensando en el hecho de que el hombre acababa de perder a su mujer.

Cuando vio el rostro de su marido volverse blanco, la morena se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama, completamente resignada a conocer otra mala noticia.

«Robin…»

El hombre suspiró y se sentó de nuevo al lado de su mujer, sin saber cómo anunciar las cosas de manera suave.

«Robin ha muerto, Snow…Se ha suicidado»

La morena tuvo la impresión de que el techo desconchado de la habitación le caía repentinamente sobre la cabeza.

«¿Sui…suici…suicidado?»

«Se colgó en su habitación» respondió el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza

«Pero…Por qu…en fin, yo…co,,,cómo…yo…pero por qu…»

Sin conseguir terminar su frase, Snow miró sus dos manos  que temblaban sin poder controlarlas. Si estaba en una pesadilla, tenía que despertarse, y rápido, porque su corazón no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo.

«Cuando comprendimos que estábamos bloqueados aquí, decidimos reunirnos todos para tomar una decisión. Regina fue a buscar a Robin que se había quedado solo en su cuarto, y Ruby subió a decirme que había que despertarte para que todos pudiéramos hablar juntos. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo, porque Regina volvió rápidamente»

«La pobre» respondió la morena haciendo una mueca, imaginando el dolor que habría podido sentir su madrastra al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que había amado…una vez más.

Sin decir una palabra, David asintió y tomó la mano de su mujer, que apretó entre las suyas.

«Robin dejó una carta. Una larga carta…en la que explica que su amor por Regina le ha costado mucho…que ha sido duro moralmente admitir que se había enamorado de la mujer que había intentado matar a Marianne. Nunca logró olvidarla, pero su deber lo empujó a volver con aquella con la que se había desposado, la que era la madre de su hijo»

«Lo perdió todo» murmuró la pequeña morena sacudiendo la cabeza «Su mujer…a Regina…»

«Pero le quedaba su hijo» respondió el hombre cerrando los ojos «Habrá que anunciarle a Roland que su padre y su madre se han ido…¿quién…quién se va a ocupar de eso?»

«Al ritmo que estamos perdiendo a nuestros amigos» respondió Snow levantándose «ninguno de nosotros podrá hacerlo»

Al ver que la energía volvía a su mujer, David se levantó también y él tomó las riendas de la situación

«¡No! ¡Ya basta!» exclamó moviendo la mano «Vamos a bajar, vamos a elaborar un plan, como siempre hemos hecho hasta ahora, y nadie más será asesinado»

«Queda encontrar a Killian»

«Vamos a encontrarlo» respondió David con un tono que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda «¡Vamos a encontrar a ese maldito pirata, y nos vamos de aquí!»

La joven no vio venir el beso que él depositó en sus labios, y en un suspiro de placer, el único que había experimentado en algunas horas, Snow se dejó ir algunos segundos, saboreando ese momento que ciertamente no podrían volver a compartir hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

Relajando su agarre, David la miró a los ojos, recolocando un mechón moreno en su sitio.

«Bajemos a unirnos a los otros»

Mary Margareth asintió y lo siguió fuera de la habitación. Al pasar por delante del cuarto de baño, se detuvo y empujó a puerta, mientras hacía señas a su marido de que continuara.

«Voy en un  momento. Voy a echarme un poco de agua en la cara, debo tener un aspecto espantoso»

«Regina respondería que sí» dijo David guiñándole un ojo «pero sabemos que eso serían simplemente celos. Estás magnifica como siempre»

«¡Venga, vil adulador!» dijo divertida la morena entrando en la pieza, en la que Emma y Regina se habían divertido algunas horas antes.

Al posar los ojos en el espejo tan polvoriento como deteriorado, Snow tuvo dificultades para reconocer su rostro tras la capa de grasa que le daba a su silueta un aspecto vaporoso. Se dio la vuelta para coger la toalla aún húmeda que había servido para secar el cuerpo de su hija o el de su madrasta, pensaba haciendo una mueca,  limpió la grasa pegada y la tiró en la bañera con expresión de asco.

Su rostro, siempre sonrojado en tiempo normal, estaba fatigado. Su tez tiraba más hacia el amarillo pálido que al habitual blanco que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, que parecían…cansados, apagados, remarcados por ojeras que nunca antes había visto.

Dejando deslizar sus dedos por sus parpados y su frente, la pequeña morena se echó a reír súbitamente.

«Estamos muriendo poco a poco…y tú te preocupas porque necesitas un buen maquillaje» resopló sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero el recuerdo de la muerte de sus amigos volvió a ella como un boomerang, arrancándole  toda sonrisa  y toda gana de reírse de sí misma.

Con la mirada vacía, la joven giró rápidamente el grifo del agua fría que empezó a correr, salpicando un poco el deteriorado espejo. Dejó que por unos segundos corriera por el lavabo, colocó sus manos en copa bajo el chorro de agua helada y se inclinó para mojarse la cara. El frío la hizo sobresaltarse, pero rápidamente tuvo una sensación de bienestar, de limpieza, que la hizo, poco a poco, poner su mente en orden.

Después de mojarse varias veces, la morena alzó la cabeza y se miró de nuevo en el espejo, su rostro chorreaba algunas gotas que caían sobre el parqué rústico del cuarto de baño.

Un furtivo reflejó llamo su atención, sin poder distinguir con claridad el objeto que lo había provocado. El frío penetrante de la hoja la hizo temblar, pero ningún dolor vino asociado al largo corte rojo que apareció de repente en su cuello, manchando su suéter blanco como la nieve.

La respiración le faltó enseguida, Snow comenzó solo a entrar en pánico cuando su garganta se llenó de sangre, su propia sangre, ahogándola poco a poco. Su cuerpo ya no respondía a ninguno de sus movimientos cuando intentó sujetarse al viejo y amarillento lavabo.

Su caída fue lenta, el suelo la acogía delicadamente, como para protegerla, para acompañarla en su último aliento de vida.

Con la mano sobre la garganta, la morena sintió el calor de su sangre contrastar con el frío de su piel. Los pocos golpes de tos provocados por la falta de aire la hicieron temblar, hasta que la falta de oxígeno impidió a sus músculos hacer el menor movimiento.

Sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaban, sus parpados se cerraron ante el rostro de su agresor que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

 

 


	5. La Bella y la Loba

«Snow se ha despertado, baja en unos minutos» dijo David al ver a su hija alzar los ojos hacia él

La rubia asintió con media sonrisa. A pesar de la aterradora atmosfera y del lúgubre ambiente, saber que su madre estaba bien le abrió el corazón.

«¿Le has explicado lo que pasado?» preguntó ella, loca de inquietud por la reacción que la notica podría haber provocado en su madre.

«Sí…no voy a decir que se lo tomado bien, pero su mente lo ha encajado, va llevar el golpe, como todos nosotros» añadió él mirando a cada miembro del grupo, sentados alrededor de la mesa.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?» preguntó Belle estrechando la taza de té en sus manos para calentárselas «Quiero decir…estamos bloqueados aquí, sin modo de marcharnos, sin poder avisar a nadie…»

«Tenemos que intentar marcharnos de todas maneras» respondió David encogiéndose de hombros «Si nos quedamos aquí, nadie se preocupará por nosotros antes que pasen varios días…»

«¿Marchar…a pie?» preguntó Ruby frunciendo la nariz «Nos llevó tres horas para llegar en coche David»

«Soy muy consciente de eso, sí» respondió el joven deslizando su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones «Desgraciadamente, no veo otra solución»

«No la hay» añadió Regina levantándose, posando sus manos en los hombros de su compañera «Tenemos que marcharnos rápidamente. Cuando lleguemos a la carretera principal, podemos intentar hacer autostop o encontrar una casa para avisar a alguien»

«Con suerte nuestros teléfonos captarán señal en un kilómetro o dos» añadió Belle manteniendo como siempre su espíritu positivo

«Sí…realmente es extraño esa avería general» masculló Emma reclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el vientre de Regina

«Hablando de cosas extrañas» exclamó Rumpel entre sorbo y sorbo de ardiente té «el hecho de que el pirata no haya vuelto, ¿no les parece sospechoso?»

David suspiró y dio algunos pasos por delante del sofá que ahora estaba vació, todos los cuerpos de sus amigos habían sido colocados en la cama de la habitación de Robin y Marianne.

«Ya hemos hablado de eso, Rumpel, no creo que Killian tenga nada que ver con estas atrocidades. Sabes como nosotros que estaba con todos cuando Tink murió. Tengo…tengo miedo de que su ausencia no esté asociada a su culpabilidad sino más bien al hecho de que esté…»

«Muerto» dijo Ruby tras tragarse un buche de whisky que había encontrado al fondo del mueble bar «No podemos esperar indefinidamente su regreso…si está muerto en algún lado, quedarnos aquí esperando verlo volver nos pondrá en peligro»

Todos bajaron las miradas, avergonzados, sabiendo muy bien que la joven loba tenía totalmente razón, pero sin atreverse a confesarlo.

«Nos vamos todos a buscarlo, por última vez» respondió Emma levantándose, con las dos manos abiertas sobre la mesa «Rumpel, David, Regina y yo nos vamos a buscarlo, no lo abandonaremos tan fácilmente»

Antes de que el viejo mago pudiera abrir la boca, Emma alzó la mano y continuó

«Tú vienes con nosotros también, si sientes el menor residuo de magia en el aire, nunca se sabe, tú puedes teletransportarlo ante nosotros. Te necesitamos»

El viejo mago asintió y se tragó el resto de su té de un buche poniendo una mueca ante el efecto del calor.

«Belle y tú» dijo ella señalando a Ruby con el dedo «se quedan con mi madre. Ella aún necesita tiempo. Comiencen a recoger nuestras cosas, estén listas para marcharnos. Estaremos buscando a Killian media hora, ni un minuto más. Pasado ese tiempo…» tragó en seco y sacudió la cabeza «Le daremos por muerto, y nos marchamos sin él»

Regina cogió rápidamente su largo abrigo, que se puso con gesto seguro, tendiéndole a su compañera su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero. David y Rumpel hicieron lo mismo, después comprobaron el estado de las linternas que habían cogido de los coches  y salieron de la casa.

 

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Ruby dulcemente mirando a Belle a los ojos

«Bien…bien…es mucho decir» resopló la morena parpadeando rápidamente «pero digamos que estaré bien»

Ruby la miró, sonriendo y se levantó, rodeó la gran mesa y se colocó delante de la morena tendiéndole la mano.

«Ven» dijo sin desviar su mirada «Vamos a ver cómo está Snow»

Belle agarró la mano tendida y se levantó a su vez, con una delicada sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

«Gracias» respondió ella bajando la mirada

«Estoy aquí para servirla, noble damisela» exclamó Ruby haciendo una reverencia algo torpe, lo que hizo reír a la joven bibliotecaria.

«¿Qué haría yo sin ti?» respondió ella, siempre resplandeciente «Consigues hacerme sonreír incluso en las peores situaciones posibles»

Mirándose a los ojos, las dos morenas se quedaron así durante unos segundos, sin esbozar el menor gesto. Posando su mirada sobre los labios de Belle, Ruby se mordió la lengua para no sucumbir al deseo de saltar sobre la morena para besarla. Dándose cuenta de la turbación de su amiga, la joven bibliotecaria vaciló también ante la idea de sucumbir, a su vez, a sus deseos de saborear los labios de Ruby, pero su razón retomó las riendas al visualizar la imagen de su marido. Cortando el contacto visual, pasó por delante de su amiga rozándola levemente y empezó a subir las escaleras. Los escalones, en un estado lamentable, crujieron bajo sus altos tacones, e hicieron girar la cabeza de Ruby que se había quedado en el sitio sin moverse. Al dar media vuelta para subir a la planta de arriba, la morena fue presa de una ola de calor cuando sus ojos se posaron en el magnífico trasero de Belle, perfectamente moldeado en una falda muy, muy corta. Al comprender que su amiga no la seguía, la bibliotecaria giró la cabeza y se echó a reír al ver la cara pasmada de la joven loba.

«¿Algo va mal?»

«To…todo…bien, muy bien» balbuceó Ruby parpadeando, el rostro rojo como un tomate

«Parece que has visto al lobo feroz» dijo divertida Belle inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

«Al lobo feroz…no sé» respondió la camarera sonriendo «pero, en todo caso, he visto sus bragas…¡son bonitas, violetas!»

Desorbitando los ojos, Belle llevo sus manos abiertas a su falda para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

«¡Oh Dios mío, yo…lo siento…yo…»

Sin decir una palabra más, Ruby subió, uno a uno, los escalones que la separaban de su amiga, haciendo resonar duramente el tacón de sus botas a cada paso. Posando sus manos en las caderas de Belle, la morena la hizo girar levemente, sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío envolver todo su cuerpo. La joven bibliotecaria no hizo el menor movimiento para impedir su acercamiento. Al igual que Ruby, ella había esperado ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin haber encontrado nunca el valor para seguir adelante.

Cuando los labios de la loba se posaron en los suyos, no luchó ni un segundo. Instintivamente, sus manos se colocaron a cada lado del rostro de Ruby y el beso, al principio vacilante y juicioso, rápidamente se convirtió en inflamado y deliciosamente caliente. Loca de deseo, la loba estrechó a Belle contra ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la morena cuando esta deslizó su  lengua entre sus labios. Incómodas en las escaleras, las dos mujeres subieron, uno a uno, los escalones que las separaban de la planta alta sin separarse ni un segundo, hasta chocar contra la esquina de la pared que abría la entrada al pasillo y al cuarto de baño.

Al contacto de la espalda de Belle con la pared, las manos de Ruby se deslizaron instantáneamente bajo la fina blusa de la bibliotecaria, arrancándole un gemido de placer que la excitó aún más. Tras ascender dulcemente sus dedos por la piel de terciopelo de su amante, la joven camarera se apartó unos segundos de la boca y de la aventurera lengua de Belle para mordisquear su cuello, lamiendo suavemente cada centímetro, desde  la base del mentón hasta su oreja.

Presa de deseo y de pasión, la joven morena sintió su corazón encabritarse y su bajo vientre calentarse como nunca hasta ese momento. Su mente racional que pensaba que todo eso era un enorme error estaba en plena lucha contra su corazón que solo pedía sucumbir aún más a los encantos de Ruby.

Al sentir la turbación en la joven morena, la camarera tomó la delantera para no dejar que se escapara entre sus dedos. Atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, la loba mordisqueó suavemente y continuó subiendo su mano hasta posarse en su pecho derecho, sonriendo con malicia al notar cómo el pezón se erizaba bajo la fina tela del sujetador de color violeta a juego con las braguitas vistas antes.

Los gemidos de placer de Belle fueron ascendiendo, sus ojos se cerraron bajo el placer sentido con las caricias de la mano de Ruby, combinadas a las de la lengua que había partido al asalto de su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hasta su escote. El corazón de la morena se saltó un latido cuando la mano izquierda de Ruby se colocó sobre su rodilla, ascendiendo despacio hasta el filo de la falda, deslizándose hacia dentro sin la menor vacilación.

Loca de deseo por la bella camarera, Belle  agarró suavemente sus largos cabellos y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para que la pudiera mirar a los ojos. Devorándola con los ojos mientras la mano de Ruby seguía se ascenso, la bibliotecaria atrajo su rostro hacia ella y exigió otro apasionado beso. El pasillo se llenó de gemidos quejosos, de suspiros de placer que se escapaban entre las batallas entabladas por los labios, las lenguas y los dientes que se mordían con fogosidad.

De repente, Belle creyó desmayarse cuando la mano de su amante se posó de lleno sobre su monte de Venus, acariciando con la punta de los dedos unas braguitas ya completamente húmedas.

Al notar los estremecimientos envolver el cuerpo de su amada, Ruby despegó los labios de la boca de la morena y la miró a los ojos

«Te amo, Belle…te amo desde hace mucho tiempo»

Esas palabras pusieron cabeza abajo el corazón de la esposa del viejo mago, quien no pensaba absolutamente en él en ese instante. Besando apasionadamente a la bella morena, Belle posó violentamente sus manos en sus nalgas para atraerla hacia ella, separando su pierna izquierda que se colocó sobre la cadera de Ruby, su pantorrilla rozando su espalda.

En esa posición, la joven loba tenía acceso libre a las braguitas de la joven, que separó con la yema de los dedos.

«Ohhh, sí…Ruby…Ruby, yo también te amo» murmuró  Belle a la que le daban vueltas los ojos, sintiéndose lista para ir más lejos con esa mujer que la volvía loca de deseo.

Posando su boca en el cuello de la camarera, comenzó a mordisquear su piel, saboreando el gusto dulce de la fogosa morena. Al abrir los ojos en el momento de sentir el contacto del dedo de Ruby introduciéndose en ella, Belle comenzó a gritar.

«Qué…qué…qué…lo siento, no quería…»

Balbuceando palabras de excusas, Ruby se sintió avergonzada, el sentimiento de haber ido demasiado lejos o de haber violentado sin quererlo a su magia tomaba posesión de ella estropeando ese instante mágico. Posando la mano sobre la mejilla de Belle, la  bella loba quiso rogarle perdón cuando vio, en su mirada asustada, que esa no era la causa de su malestar. Al girar la cabeza para intentar comprender lo que miraba la joven, su respiración se cortó al ver el charco de sangre que se deslizaba bajo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El repentino ascenso de adrenalina hizo que su faceta de lobo tomara rápidamente las riendas. Colocándose delante de Belle, separando los brazos para protegerla, la morena avanzó despacio, paso a paso, escuchando con atención los ruidos de alrededor para no dejarse sorprender por el posible culpable de ese rio escarlata.

«Si ocurre el menor problema, corre y sal de la casa gritando» murmuró ella a Belle que asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando  calmar los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

Empujando la puerta con la punta de los dedos, Ruby dio un paso hacia delante, apoyándose en la pared para evitar ser sorprendida. Pero todas sus maniobras de prudencia y de sentido común fueron abandonadas inmediatamente cuando la camarera divisó a Snow yaciendo en el suelo en su propia sangre.

Se precipitó, gritando, sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, intentó moverla suavemente, como para despertarla de un sueño demasiado largo. Pero el rostro blanco de  Snow y su piel fría como la noche no le dieron ninguna esperanza de un posible movimiento por su parte. Con las rodillas en la sangre, la joven loba acarició delicadamente los cabellos empapados de la joven Reina, dejando deslizar la palma de su mano por la pálida mejilla que se manchó con un delicado color rojo.

Al girar sus ojos bañados en lágrimas hacia la que hace unos momentos compartía su felicidad, Ruby sintió su corazón romperse cuando Belle chocó contra la pared, su mano intentando ralentizar la caída, sin éxito.

Soltando el cuerpo de Snow, la morena se levantó a toda prisa, resbalándose en el charco de sangre de su amiga, titubeando torpemente hasta llegar al cuerpo de Belle que respiraba cada vez con más dificultad.

«Belle, Belle, ¿qué ocurre? Respóndeme»

Los estertores de agonía de la bibliotecaria estremecieron a Ruby que comenzaba a perder su sangre fría, ya puesta a prueba por el descubrimiento de su mejor amiga tendida, muerta en el cuarto de baño.

«Belle, cariño, mírame»

Los ojos vidriosos de la morena se posaron en Ruby, sin realmente lograr verla. La tez blanquecina de su amiga arrancó un sollozo doloroso en el cuerpo de la morena que no llegaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Los labios de la bibliotecaria se volvieron rápidamente azules por la falta de oxígeno, después se volvieron, en pocos segundos, completamente negros. El último suspiro de Belle elevó su cuerpo algunos centímetros, para dejar caer después violentamente su cabeza hacia un lado.

«Belle…noooo. Belle, quédate conmigo»

Apoyando su cabeza en el torso de la joven morena, Ruby fue presa de violentos sobresaltos. La rabia, la tristeza y el miedo se mezclaron en un grito desesperado que resonó por toda la casa.

La joven se quedó acostada largos minutos al lado del cuerpo de su amiga, las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por su cansado rostro.

Un estrepitoso ruido la hizo sobresaltarse, obligándola a salir de su torpor en la que desafortunadamente se había instalado.

«¡Belle!» gritó la voz de Emma desde abajo, una onda de pánico la hacía parecer más aguda de lo normal.

«¡Belle!» exclamó ella una segunda vez buscando a la morena  con la mirada por toda la estancia.

Ruby quiso responderle, gritarle que su amiga estaba con ella, en la planta alta, acostada a su lado, al igual que su madre que estaba a unos metros de ella en el cuarto de baño, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Todas sus fuerzas, toda su voluntad desapareció cuando la mujer que amaba se había apagado sin  ella poder evitarlo.

«¡Beeeellleee! ¡Rubyyy! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están?» gritó Emma alzando la cabeza, esperando ver aparecer los rostros de las tres morenas por encima de la balaustrada.

Presa por el pánico, Emma comenzó a subir los escalones, entonces divisó la cabeza de Ruby en el rellano. Aliviada, la joven rubia subió de dos en dos los escalones, y se detuvo para recobrar el aliento a pesar de la urgencia.

«Ruby, tienen que venir rápidamente, Gold se ha caído, pienso que ha sido…»

Al llegar al penúltimo escalón, la joven sheriff se quedó lívida al ver el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la joven camarera.

«Envenenado…»

 


	6. Goodbye

 

Contra toda expectativa, Ruby no le dijo a Emma que su madre estaba tirada en el cuarto de baño, completamente desangrada. La morena había bloqueado la subida de la joven sheriff, deteniéndola en la escalera con un gesto de la mano. Con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, le había explicado rápidamente que Belle había muerto en sus brazos, sin lugar a duda, envenenada como Rumpel y que, desafortunadamente, era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer cualquier cosa. Con un dolor lacerando su corazón como con una navaja, la joven loba había seguido acariciando el rostro de la que fue su amiga, y durante unos momentos, su amante, sin tener fuerzas para explicarle a Emma que su madre también se había ido.

Después de haber escuchado por labios de Ruby que todo iba a salir bien, Emma buscó sus palabras, su mirada posándose de manera anárquica en el cuerpo de su amiga, sobre la joven camarera, después en los escalones, en la pared decrépita y sobre los viejos cuadros de paisajes que estaban a su izquierda.

«Be…Belle hubiera sabido qué hacer» susurró en voz baja

Ruby asintió en silencio, segura de que la joven bibliotecaria habría intentado todo para salvar a su marido, porque habría leído aquí y allí gran cantidad de artículos o fabulosos libros sobre envenenamientos y sus remedios.

«Si Gold está aún con vida, espabila» respondió Ruby sin desviar la mirada del rostro de su amiga «Belle hubiera querido que hiciéramos todo para intentar salvarlo, lo sabes»

Emma asintió con gesto firme mientras apretaba los puños. Sabía muy bien que si la joven  había muerto en  escasos minutos, el hombre seguiría el mismo camino, pero no lo abandonaría a su suerte.

«¿Killian?» preguntó Ruby en un murmullo, no esperando sino una respuesta negativa

«No…no lo hemos encontrado» respondió simplemente la rubia cerrando los ojos durante un segundo. Dio media vuelta, bajó rápidamente las escaleras corriendo y salió para unirse a Regina y a David, que se habían quedado unos metros más lejos, donde el mago se había derrumbado.

El joven Rey alzó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta de la cabaña cerrarse, y ver aparecer a su hija que corrió hacia ellos velozmente, parándose ante el cuerpo sin vida del viejo mago.

«Belle ha muerto» dijo

Sin decir una palabra, Regina se alzó y tomó a su compañera en sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente contra ella para ahogar delicadamente los sollozos que recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia.

David, mientras reposaba suavemente en el suelo el cuerpo del hechicero, sintió la fatiga y la tristeza apoderarse de él. La noche había sido horrible desde el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Tink, pero con la lista de sus amigos muertos que crecía hora tras hora, los nervios del joven Rey estaban a punto de romperse.

Dejándose caer sobre la tierra húmeda, el joven se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando calmar la crisis de angustia que amenazaba sumergirlo de un segundo a otro. Con la respiración entrecortada, intentó concentrarse en algo positivo sin lograr encontrar el menor elemento de felicidad al que agarrarse. Alguien había jurado matarlo, a él y a sus amigos, su mujer, su hija, y hasta ahora no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

«Es hora…»

El tono ronco de las palabras murmuradas al oído hizo sobresaltarse a Ruby. Sin soltar la cabeza de Belle, agarrada con su mano derecha, la loba se sujetó a tiempo con la izquierda para no caer al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos bolas de billar cuando vio a la persona que acababa de sorprenderla.

«¿Tú? Pero…pero qué…»

El brillo de la hoja que el individuo sacó de su bolsillo bloqueó las palabras de Ruby en su garganta mientras que inmediatamente su instinto cogió la delantera, haciendo que saltara a una rapidez fulgurante.

«Entonces, eres tú, sucio loco» gruñó ella mirando a su enemigo que enarbolaba un rostro impasible y frío.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una gran sonrisa y un asentimiento que rápidamente le provocaron un escalofrío por la espalda.

«No te creas que me tendrás tan fácilmente» respondió ella colocándose en posición de defensa, lista a plantarle cara.

«Tut-tut-tut-tut» murmuró el agresor dando un paso hacia delante «¿De verdad crees que conseguirás escapar de mí cuando nadie más lo ha logrado?»

Sin tomarse la molestia de responderle, Ruby retrocedió despacio a medida que la hoja del cuchillo se acercaba a ella, paso a paso.

«¿Quién te dice que no te haya envenenado a ti también?» preguntó la voz divertida

El tono almibarado provocó náuseas a la bella morena, que hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza negativamente

«Belle y Rumpel ya han muerto…si así fuera, también lo estaría. Y como yo no bebí té…» respondió ella con una sonrisa ladeada, orgullosa de haber encontrado el modo en que el hombre había matado a su amiga.

«Eres más astuta de lo que pareces, ¿sabes?» respondió él señalándola con el dedo «Astuta y muy bella…es verdaderamente una pena que tenga que eliminarte a ti también, me hubiera encantado tener el placer de conocerte de manera más íntima…»

Una expresión de asco pasó por el rostro de Ruby que se enderezó ligeramente

«Si crees que podría interesarme por ti, pobre, te co…»

La pequeña diversión deseada por el asesino había tenido éxito. Ruby había relajado su guardia por un instante, dejándole de ese modo el campo libre para atacarla y acabar con ella.

La hoja apuntada hacia delante, saltó sobre su víctima intentando apuñalar su vientre y su pecho.

Pero sorprendentemente, la joven había conservado su instinto y sus reflejos de loba, evitando fácilmente los cortes del cuchillo que pasaron a escasos centímetros de ella.

Sin dejar a su adversario el tiempo de recolocarse, la morena le saltó encima, propinándole un violento golpe en su mano, obligándole a soltar el cuchillo, que cayó al suelo a algunos metros de ellos.

«Bien jugado» murmuró el hombre ligeramente impresionado «Sabía que contigo iba a poder divertirme, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan combativa» añadió tirándose de nuevo sobre ella, casi logrando golpear con su puño el rostro de la morena que retrocedió un paso buscando apoyo, saltando de un pie al otro, intentando apartarse de la pared y del cuerpo de su amiga que yacía ante las escaleras.

La mirada oscura de la joven loba lo escrutaba intensamente, recorriendo, cada cierto tiempo, el entorno a la búsqueda de cualquier arma que la ayudase a defenderse. Un estremecimiento de pavor la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podría ayudarla a parte del cuchillo de su agresor, pero con la distancia que la separaba del arma, él podría precipitarse sobre ella antes de que tuviera tiempo de intentar cualquier cosa.

Inspirando profundamente, la joven camarera intentó calmar su angustia y el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón para focalizarse en los movimientos del asesino.

No tenía otra elección que intentar correr escaleras abajo para ir al encuentro de Emma, Regina y David, que estaban afuera.

De repente, golpeada por el estupor, la joven se llamó idiota mentalmente. ¿Por qué no había gritado a sus amigos por ayuda?

«EMMMAAAAAAA, DAVIIIIIID, SOCO…»

Su grito fue detenido en seco cuando su agresor se lanzó sobre ella, con las manos extendidas hacia delante, proyectándola contra la pared. Su cabeza golpeó violentamente las viejas planchas de madera, atolondrando a la morena durante unos segundos, dejándola k.o un tiempo bien preciado que su agresor supo aprovechar una segunda vez.

El puñetazo que recibió en su mentón la derrumbó por completo, su cabeza cayó pesadamente en el parqué, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Belle.

«Buen intento, Ruby, pero desafortunadamente, eso no impedirá que mueras esta noche»

La sangre que corría de su labio lacerado llenó la boca de la loba, dejándole un gusto metálico que la hizo forzar una mueca. Apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda para intentar levantarse, miró a su torturador  mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos

«Vete a la m…»

El hombre posó dulcemente su dedo en la boca de la bella morena para callarla.

«No seas vulgar, por favor»

Con la palma de su mano libre, él acarició suavemente la mejilla de Ruby y subió hasta su oreja, después giró ligeramente su muñeca para posar su palma en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la morena, y bajó despacio hacia su nuca.

«Déjate hacer» murmuró él sonriendo tontamente, en un estado próximo a la demencia

Sin mover la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo, la morena sacudió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, intentando recobrarse del golpe.

Apoyando una segunda mano en el rostro de Ruby, el asesino la miró a los ojos, esperando captar su mirada para visualizar el miedo que la habitaba, pero la morena cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Decepcionado por ese final demasiado fácil, el asesino se encogió de hombros y aceptó que la joven había admitido que no podría luchar y que solo pedía una muerte rápida.

Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios, el hombre deslizó una mecha de cabellos oscuros tras la oreja de la joven y…se sobresaltó cuando Ruby le saltó encima gritando como una furia, posando sus manos abiertas sobre el rostro del agresor. Las uñas largas y de manicura de la joven camarera laceraron las mejillas del asesino, intentando torpemente colocar sus pulgares sobre sus ojos para hundírselos en el cráneo. Furioso por haberse dejado engañar, el hombre movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia la derecha para deshacerse de las manos de la joven que se encontraba fuera de sí. El dolor de la piel rasgada de su rostro lo obligó a acabar más rápido de lo previsto. Su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Ruby, la derecha agarrando a la mujer tras la nuca, el hombre hizo un violento movimiento de rotación que rompió el cuello de la mujer en un ruido seco.

El cuerpo sin vida de la joven loba cayó hacia un lado, derrumbándose  sobre el parqué de madera maciza provocando un ruido sordo, a unos diez metros del de su amiga.

Con el rostro ensangrentado, el asesino en serie se levantó cerrando los ojos, ayudándose en los barrotes de las escaleras, después se dirigió al cuarto de baño andando a tientas, sobrepasando con dificultad el cadáver de Snow que bloqueaba la puerta. Tras pasar la mano por el espejo para limpiarlo, el asesino abrió los ojos  y suspiró al ver su rostro teñido de rojo. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, esa sangre era la suya.

Cogió una toalla que sobresalía de la bañera, limpió los rastros rojos que rayaban su rostro y se tranquilizó al ver que sus ojos no habían sido tocados por la locura de Ruby. Solo sus mejillas estaban arañadas, lo que le costaría varias cicatrices más y una mirada que haría temblar a más de uno. Tras varios minutos refrescándose e intentando recobrar la calma, el hombre salió del baño y bajó calmadamente las escaleras.

«Solo quedan dos…»

 

«Hay que marcharse inmediatamente» exclamó Emma tendiendo la mano a su padre para ayudarlo a levantarse.

«Ve a buscar a tu madre y a Ruby» respondió su padre asintiendo con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo «Regina y yo las esperamos aquí para asegurarnos de que nade viene de fuera, dense prisa, no cojan nada y…»

Su voz se detuvo en un sonido lúgubre cuando la bala penetró por su frente, dejando aparecer un hilo escarlata.

Con la boca abierta, Emma no logró gritar, su voz se quedó bloqueada en su garganta cuando su padre se derrumbó en el suelo, muerto al instante.

Tan estupefacta como su compañera, Regina giró la cabeza en dirección al sitio de donde había llegado el tiro, que aún resonaba en sus oídos, y no tuvo tiempo de alertar a la rubia antes de que una segunda detonación se oyera en el aire, provocando rápidamente un grito de dolor que le arrancó un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral. Alcanzada en el tórax, Emma se derrumbó gritando, su mano apoyada en la herida desde la que una mancha escarlata se agrandaba cada vez más. Tirándose de rodillas al lado de su amante, Regina deslizó una mano bajo la cabeza de la rubia y la estrechó contra ella.

«Quédate conmigo, amor, mírame»  murmuró ella a la joven que respiraba con dificultad. Posando su mano libre sobre la de la rubia, que presionaba la herida, Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y presionó más fuerte.

«Misión cumplida» gritó Robin mientras caminaba a paso lento colocando su pistola en la cartuchera.

La ex Reina desorbitó los ojos gritando

«¿Qué misión, pedazo de idiota?» exclamó ella sin aflojar la presión sobre el cuerpo de la rubia «¿Acaso te pedí que mataras a Emma?»

Sus ojos negros fusilaban al hombre que estaba a unos pasos de la antigua reina, con la mandíbula caída

«Pero…en fin, cariño, tú me…habías dicho que…»

«Aguanta, bebé» murmuró Regina al oído de Emma que continuaba desangrándose, gimiendo «Este idiota tiene un coche escondido en el bosque, te vamos a llevar rápidamente a urgencias»

«Hey» gritó Robin frunciendo el ceño «Deja de insultarme, no he hecho sino lo que habías pedido»

«No te pedí matar a Emma» repitió la morena gritando con todas sus fuerzas, dudando de si soltar a Emma para saltar sobre Robin

«Técnicamente no…» respondió el hombre rascándose la nariz «Me dijiste que mataríamos a todo el mundo, y en ese todo el mundo obligatoriamente la he incluido a ella» añadió él con un gesto de desdén, señalando a la sheriff con el dedo

«Te prohíbo que hables de ella así» gruñó la joven apuntándole con el dedo «Date prisa en ir a buscar el coche, ¡hay que llevarla al hospital!»

«¿El…el coche? Pero, cariño, se supone que no hay que salvarla, debe morir como los otros para que…»

La mirada oscura de Regina cortó en seco toda gana de Robin de acabar la frase. Respondiendo con un simple gesto de la mano, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección del bosque.

«Aguanta, amor, estará aquí en unos minutos»

En la cabeza de Emma, los elementos se entremezclaban sin explicación lógica. Intentando mantener los ojos abiertos para no hundirse en el caos, la rubia se aferraba al brazo de Regina, el contacto con su amante le servía de ancla para mantenerse consciente.

«¿Qué coche?» murmuró ella intentando comprender lo que decía la morena «¿Por qué Robin tiene un coche escondido? ¿Por…Por qué me ha disparado?» continuó ella entre golpes de tos

Con los ojos hundidos en la mirada verdeazulada de Emma, Regina suspiró de dolor

«Robin…Robin es quien ha matado a todo el mundo» respondió ella  mordiéndose el labio, la culpabilidad le roía las entrañas

«Robin está muerto» dijo asombrada la joven sheriff intentando poner en orden su cabeza «Él…se colgó, yo lo vi»

«No se suicidó de verdad» respondió la morena sacudiendo la cabeza «Fue un montaje…debía hacer creer que la muerte de Marianne lo había destrozado»

«Pero, ¡yo lo vi colgado!» replicó la rubia frunciendo el ceño

«Lo viste de lejos…»

Regina dejó pasar unos segundos, después reviró los ojos

«Fue su idea, quería que creyeran en su suicidio…Así que, se pasó un cinturón por su espalda, escondido bajo la chaqueta y pasó la cuerda alrededor. De lejos la ilusión es perfecta y…como fui yo quien lo encontró, solo tuve que destensar la cuerda para dejarlo caer al suelo y meter el cinto bajo la cama. Cuando David y tú llegaron, ya no había huella del subterfugio»

Con los ojos en el vacío, Emma intentaba registrar las palabras de su compañera, sin realmente comprenderlas

«Pero, ¿por qué hacer eso?» preguntó tosiendo más fuerte

«Para que Regina y yo pudiéramos vivir felices» respondió Robin, reapareciendo tras la morena, con las dos manos en los bolsillos «Ya estábamos hartos de esta hipocresía general, los antiguos buenos, los nuevos malvados» explicó él arrodillándose cerca de la rubia «Regina y yo deseamos comenzar de cero, y por eso, teníamos que eliminar a todos los que se interponían entre nosotros y nuestra nueva vida. Tú formas parte de esas personas…así que no iré a buscar el coche por ti»

La mirada de Emma iba del rostro de Robin al de Regina, que ya no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Totalmente atónita, la rubia esperaba que las palabras del hombre solo fueran una mentira, una simple farsa que rápidamente iba a terminarse. De repente el rostro de Snow se le apareció en la mente

«Mamá…»murmuró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos al comprender que el hombre también había acabado con ella

«Reposa» respondió Robin con una gran sonrisa «Así como tu padre, Ruby…como todo el mundo de hecho»

Con la cabeza girada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de David, Regina sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Con el corazón en un puño, comprendió que su plan perfecto era, de hecho, el mayor error de su vida. Cierto, borrar del mapa a la que odiaba más que a nadie le había parecido una idea perfecta, pero no se había imaginado que ver el dolor que sentiría su hija le sería tan insoportable.

«¿Killian?» murmuró Emma intentando mantener los ojos abiertos

Enderezándose con presteza, Robin sacó el garfio del pirata de su bolsillo y lo hizo girar delante del rostro de la rubia.

«Digamos que aquel que quiera encontrarlo, tendrá que ser bueno haciendo puzles» respondió el arquero sonriendo, orgulloso de su broma «Está esparcido por el bosque. Y su garfio va a ser encontrado clavado en tu cuerpo, para que la policía piense que él es el responsable de todo esto…»

Con los ojos desorbitados, Regina giró la cabeza en un gesto brusco hacia el hombre que se pavoneaba con el trozo de hierro en su mano.

«No tocarás ni un pelo de Emma» gruñó ella cerrando los puños

«Pero, amor…forma parte del plan y…»

«¡Cierra la boca!» gritó la morena intentando contener su rabia para no sacudir demasiado a su compañera «Enciende el inhibidor y llama inmediatamente a una ambulancia antes de que te arranque el corazón»

El hombre sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, tocó algunos botones. Después miró su teléfono y vio aparecer la señal que indicaba que de nuevo había cobertura.

«No quiero salvarla» respondió él con una mueca «De todas maneras, es demasiado tarde para ella»

Los golpes de tos cada vez más altos cortaron a Regina en su respuesta, obligándola a centrarse en la rubia que estaba perdiendo cada vez más sangre.

«¿Por qué?» murmuró mirando a Regina sin realmente poder verla, sus ojos ya solo percibían sombras

«Quería…quería comenzar de cero contigo» respondió la morena besando la mejilla de su compañera, su corazón saltándose un latido cuando percibió la piel fría sobre sus labios «Nos habríamos ido lejos, tú y yo…habríamos comenzado todo desde cero»

Las palabras de la morena no tenían ningún sentido para Emma, que sentía cómo sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco.

«¿A qué estás esperando, joder?» gritó la morena mirando a Robin que no había esbozado el mínimo movimiento, plantado delante de ella con su teléfono en las manos

«¿Tú…tú querías marcharte con ella?» preguntó él totalmente atónito «¿Me…me pediste que matara a todos para después marcharte con ella? Yo…no comprendo»

«Tú nunca comprendes nada» respondió Regina, el rostro deformado por el odio «¿De verdad te creías que me iba a ir contigo? Eres más idiota de lo que pareces» añadió ella sin soltar el cuerpo de su compañera

«He matado a mi mujer por ti» respondió Robin avanzado despacio hacia Regina

«Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras» respondió sencillamente la morena deslizando su mano derecha por la cadera de Emma, descendiendo suavemente sobre su muslo «Eras tú el que quería deshacerse de ella»

«Le hice creer que iba a mataros a todos para poder quedarme con ella» respondió el hombre arrodillándose ante la que creía que sería su futura mujer «Deberías haber visto sus ojos cuando le expliqué mi plan antes de marcharme a matar a Tinkerbell» añadió con una sonrisa «Estaba feliz…pensaba que te mataría por ella»

Robin no vio la mano de Regina descender a lo largo de la pierna de Emma, totalmente absorto en sus propias palabras.

«Deberías haber visto sus ojos cuando comprendió que le había mentido» añadió resoplando «Enseguida vio que la había engañado, y que mi meta era matarla también…que era a ti a quien amo…Oh, Regina, deberías haberlo visto, estaba tan…»

El ex arquero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La hoja del cuchillo que Emma guardaba en su bota le atravesó la garganta sin que pudiera hacer el menor gesto para protegerse. Presionando más de lo necesario, Regina apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de la pequeña daga, sus dedos crispados se volvieron blancos por el esfuerzo. Extrajo el cuchillo para clavarlo otra vez, algunos centímetros más a la izquierda, sus ojos clavados en los del hombre que había amado algunos meses antes.

Desangrándose, Robin cayo hacia atrás sin decir palabra, la muerte se lo llevó unos segundos más tarde, bajo la dura mirada de la ex Reina.

El estertor de dolor de Emma trajo rápidamente a la morena a la realidad. Centrando toda su atención en la rubia, Regina deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta roja de su compañera y encontró rápidamente su teléfono.

«Mantente, bebé, ahora todo va a ir bien» dijo mientras tecleaba el 911 en el teclado táctil

Alzando la mano con dificultad, Emma tocó la mano de Regina, intentando hacer caer el teléfono.

«Es demasiado tarde» murmuró apenas ella

«No, mi amor, eres fuerte, aguanta, voy a llamar a urgencias y…»

«Has matado a mi madre…» respondió Emma mirando a la morena «Has matado a mi padre…has matado a todos mis amigos»

«Yo…no quería que sucediese así» respondió Regina, dejándose embargar por la emoción, su corazón estrechándose ante la idea de haber hecho daño a la que consideraba como su alma gemela

«Te amo Emma…quería solo tenerte para mí, que comenzáramos una nueva vida con Henry y que…»

«Te odio, Regina…» respondió la rubia en un susurró, arrancando un gemido de dolor a la morena que sintió su corazón partirse en dos

Con un gesto lento, posó su mano en la de Regina, que hacía presión sobre su herida y la deslizó hacia un lado, parando inmediatamente la presión en su tórax, y dejando aparecer un borbotón de sangre…

Los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban poco a poco, Emma cerró los ojos, dejando su cabeza inclinarse hacia un lado,  y en un último aliento

«Te odio…»

 


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final de este descorazonador, imaginativo y extraño fic. He decidido poner en un mismo capítulo los dos finales alternativos que pensó la autora. Quiero recordar que Gottevil dio forma a un sueño que tuvo una amiga. Pero claro está, la pluma y la imaginación en los detalles de esta escritora son magníficos. Espero que les gusten los dos finales ideados. El primer final es el que la amiga soñó desde un principio, el segundo es fantasía de la propia Gottevil a raíz de un episodio de OUAT que no le gustó nada. No voy a decir cuál para no adelantar acontecimientos.

**FINAL I**

«Heeeeyyyy, pero no tenías el derecho de matarme» gritó Emma tirando un puñado de palomitas a la cara de Regina que estalló en carcajadas intentando protegerse con el reverso de la mano.

«Tenía que hacer aterradora la historia» respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros con aire indiferente, su mano derecha reposando en el suelo, sobre la alfombra del salón.

«¡Lo has logrado!» respondió Henry, con sus piernas recogidas contra su torso, la manta azul subida hasta su nariz «Realmente ha sido tétrica tu historia, mamá. Y además, podrías haber evitado las escenas asquerosas entre mamá y tú…» añadió él haciendo una mueca pensando en la escena del cuarto de baño

Regina bajo la mirada enrojeciéndose. Había edulcorado mucho esa escena inspirada en el último fin de semana que habían pasado a solas  para no perturbar a su hijo, pero la mirada enfebrecida de Emma le había indicado que había comprendido en que estaba pensando la morena en ese momento.

«Asesinada por ese idiota de Robin» gruñó Emma levantándose del sofá para ir a rellenar las tazas vacía de chocolate caliente «Asesinada por un zombi, una bruja o un dragón, lo habría entendido» continuó ella alejándose, sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida que intercambiaron Regina y su hijo «Pero Robin….¡Robin! ¡Qué asco de muerte...Además no he podido defenderme…en la vida real no hubiera ido muy lejos el comilón de ardillas!»

Las vagas quejas de la rubia llegaron al salón, provocando la escandalosa risa  de Regina que se levantó para sentarse en el sofá al lado de su hijo, estrechándolo contra ella hasta que su segunda madre regresó con sus tazas humeantes y algunos pasteles.

Lanzando una oscura mirada a su mujer, Emma dejó la bandeja en la pequeña consola, cerca del sofá y aprovechó para cambiar la vela, casi consumida, de la gran calabaza con asustadores dibujos que estaba colocada cerca de la ventana.

Al volver sobre sus pasos, le pasó una taza a su hijo, después a su mujer, fingiendo que la miraba con enfado sin logar disfrazar el reflejo de amor que pasaba a través de su mirada.

Tras sentarse en el suelo, cerca del fuego, Emma sopló su chocolate caliente y frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, reflexionando en lo que podía contar.

«Me toca contar una historia de Halloween, señora Regina Swan-Mills…prepárate a sufrir…»

 

**FINAL II**

Si no hubiera estado sentado cómodamente en su sillón estilo imperio, Henry se habría caído al suelo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su respiración entrecortada le impedía concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante. Secándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor que resbalaba por su frente, el muchacho intentaba recobrarse, ya que estaba temblando completamente tras la lectura de la historia que relataba la muerte de su madre y de todos sus amigos.

Al entrar  por efracción en el despacho del autor, Henry se había puesto a buscar documentos que pudieran ayudarle a comenzar su nueva función de la mejor de las maneras. Después de haber ojeado varios libros y papeles encontrados por aquí y allí, el muchacho se encontró con un capítulo de la historia de su madre que el anterior autor estaba escribiendo.

Al principio, divertido ante la idea de un consejo municipal en el interior del bosque, el chico rápidamente había perdido el color cuando el autor mató a Tinkerbell, después a Marianne y a todos los otros. Hundido en la lectura desde hacía más de una hora, Henry no había podido apartar la mirada del capítulo, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido a medida que la historia avanzaba.

Cada muerte, cada desaparición de una persona que él amaba le había provocado un estremecimiento como nunca antes. Luchando contra el desasosiego al leer la parte que relataba la muerte de su abuela, el muchacho rápidamente se había enderezado y cogido la pluma para reescribir toda la historia.

Solo su curiosidad, que él mismo juzgaba como malsana, le había impedido hacerlo, sus deseos de saber lo que había planeado el autor lo había empujado a leer el relato hasta la última línea.

En el momento de la muerte de Emma, su corazón se saltó un latido…La manera en que el autor había descrito el dolor sentido por Regina ante la idea de hacerle daño a la rubia lo había conmocionado profundamente.

Al principio, asombrado ante la evocación de una relación  amorosa entre sus dos madres, Henry finalmente había encontrado la idea interesante, y no tan loca como se pensaba.

Regina y Emma se había acercado mucho la una a la otra, al principio en Neverland cuando habían colaborado para salvar al pequeño moreno, a continuación con el descubrimiento del autor, la llegada de Robin y todos los problemas que esto había provocado. A veces, Henry había interceptado entre ellas algunas miradas, algunos gestos sospechosos, sin sospechar nunca que esas pequeñas atenciones podían estar fundadas en el amor.

Tras una larga reflexión, Henry encontró lógico que la malvada reina pudiera sucumbir al encanto de un valeroso caballero, que la había llevado, poco a poco, hacia la luz. Nunca había apreciado a Robin, y a pesar de su afección por Killian, el joven sonrió al imaginarse una historia entre las dos mujeres.

Mojando la pluma en el pequeño frasquito de tinta negra, Henry pasó algunas páginas blancas y se sentó más cómodamente en su gran asiento. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer que esa historia monstruosa no sucediera nunca. Sin saber si el hecho de destruir, quemar o rayar el capítulo infame que había escrito el antiguo autor  podría impedir que los hechos se produjeran, decidió escribir un nuevo capítulo, arreglando a su manera el pequeño fin de semana entre amigos.

Tras alzar la mirada hacia el techo por unos segundos, el joven asintió, sonriendo ampliamente ante la idea de lo que iba a escribir y colocar en su justo lugar.

Deslizando la pluma por el blanco papel, Henry pronunció en voz alta lo que escribía

 

«SWANQUEEN- Capítulo 1…»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué? ¿Con cuál se quedan? Los dos son interesantes. El primero nos refleja una noche de Halloween en familia contando historias de miedo, y el segundo en más consonancia con la historia del autor de OUAT deja entrever que podría pasar, y Henry es el único que lo puede cambiar. En mi opinión, los dos están bastante bien.


End file.
